The Elvin Bloodline
by Trane7
Summary: Naruto gains the Elven Bloodline, a bloodline with magic. The idea for this story came from "Uzumaki Naruto: Konoha's Wizard". Pairings undecided. Godlike.(Taken from FinalKingdomHearts)
1. Chapter 1

In the dark glistening sky, star looked down on the proud mighty village of Konohagakure, where its inhabitants laid happily in bed, ninja watching them and protecting them, all but one young boy with spiky blond hair was peaceful that night.

The one young blond raced through the dark streets of Konoha where a mob of killer villagers began racing towards him, pitchforks and torches in hand. The young blonds name was Naruto and all that raced through his mind were reasons, reasons why the villagers hate him, reasons why he was the only one to go through this, reasons why the ANBU haven't arrived yet.

"Oh come on! What did I do! What did I do!" Naruto screeched as he rounded on a corner and entered a dark alleyway which led straight to a dead end. It was cold, it was scary and there was a mob of people that were sending a wave of killing intent at the boy.

Naruto couldn't even yelled when they started pummeling him with sticks, rocks, pitchforks and whatever they could find. Naruto could feel himself losing consciousness as the beatings continued and he was dragged from the berating and into a something newer, something stranger.

'Where the am I?" Naruto asked as he continued through this sewer like place, only to come across the sounds of sobbing. Naruto turned to it and saw a large cage, one that would fit the entire village.

He walked in and within there was a sobbing girl who had fox ears and nine tails covering her body. This girl also had long red hair that fit nicely to her red eyes and cute nose.

She looked at naruto then began to sob even more into her tails.

Naruto looked at her, taking in her features and, indecency before speaking "Why are you crying, a pretty girl shouldn't cry"

The girl looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes and said "I'm so sorry, I've done so much pain to you"

This time Naruto was confused, 'I ain't seen this girl before'. At seeing his look, the girl began to explain "I am the kyuubi"

She began to explanation, how many years ago she was forcefully extracted from her host and was sent on a blind rage onto the village hidden in the leaf without any control. Then the 4th hokage sealed her inside him.

Naruto was flabbergasted, 'I have the kyuubi inside me' he thought.

The girl began breaking down in sobs, "You hate me!" She cried. Naruto began to shake his head unconsciously as this was the first time he had to deal with a girl like this. He reached out and enveloped her in a hug "No, no I don't hate you" Naruto said.

The kyuubi wrapped her own arms around her and asked "Do you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive" Naruto replied.

Naruto let go off her, but then he immediately blushed when he saw something that a boy his age shouldn't see. Kyuubi noticed this and she wrapped herself with her fox tails before blushing as well.

Naruto then exchanged formalities with the Kyuubi whose name was kyuyuki and then she asked Naruto "Naruto-kun with your permission I would like to give you a bloodline"

"Really! Why?" Naruto asked, on the inside he was excited at this but he didn't want to use his outdoor voice on her.

"Because I've done so much pain for you and I want to give you this as a way of saying sorry" Kyuyuki explained.

Naruto gave her a warm smile which reminded her of a fox and gave her an energetic reply of yes.

Kyuyuki laughed before she explained the bloodline to Naruto.

(Back in the real world)

Sarutobi sat in the hospital room after sending ANBU units to round up those responsible for Narutos beating and sent them to Ibiki and Anko to undergo 'punishment'. He had to go through several stubborn doctors before being able to finally get somebody to check on Naruto.

But before he could a red light started seeping out of his body before dissipating. Sarutobi, afraid for his godson, quickly asked the doctor to run a diagnostic, when he was done his face was far, very far from stoic.

"Amazing this boys body is the perfect picture of health, what more interesting is that his muscle and bone density is as hard as diamond" The doctor exclaimed as he started to document it.

"Thats amazing!" Sarutobi said as he watched Naruto's wounds heal up faster than before. 'Is this the Kyuubi's doing, Minatos notes didn't say anything about this...are his ears pointed"

Sarutobi looked at the pointed ears on Naruto's head before chuckling, 'well ain't that somethin'

Naruto then shot straight from bed and looked at the sandaime Hokage with a wide grin.

"Jiji I have a bloodline!" Naruto exclaimed, by that time the doctor had already left and it was only Sarutobi and Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked intrigued at this.

"It's a brand new bloodline; it's called the Elven Blood Line. It's a passive body/Chakra bloodline. And it gives me pointed ears, eternal youth, regeneration, a body with ten times the speed/strength/stamina/agility of a human's body, near inhuman flexibility, perfect vision up to two hundred feet, a very sharp intellect, energy scenery, empathy, and magic. To use the magic, I will need to focus on what I want, visualize what I want happening, and most importantly I will need to have the intent or will to do it, for what I want to happen, to happen. Also it grants me the ability to summon a dragon familiar, the Kyuubi gave it to me!" Naruto said energetically.

Sarutobi was taken back when he heard the Kyuubi gave it to him and after some explaining Sarutobi sighed 'Figures its a female, only a woman could do that kind of damage'

"That is amazing. Naruto, with this bloodline the council will want to put you through the CCA or the Clan Creation Act, I think you are too young for that at the moment. You will need to learn to control your abilities so, I am signing you up for the ninja academy and I suggest you hide your bloodline abilities and train with them on your own while at the academy to avoid suspicion" Sarutobi said happily 'At least the Kyuubi isn't gonna try to rip Naruto from the inside' He thought.

Naruto, "Okay, jiji, I will."

Sarutobi, "Now go home, the academe starts in two weeks."

Naruto goes home to train in his bloodline abilities, while Sarutobi watches with a grin on his face.

**The entire first chapter is credited to FinalKingdomHeart, as well as the entire story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto trained outside the walls of Konoha, the Kyuyuki felt that if the bloodline would be kept secret then they would need to work far from civilisation, so with permission from Sarutobi, Naruto went out into the woods of Konoha to try and master his new bloodline.

Kyuyuki became his sensei in trying to teach him how to control it. She would often train Naruto in energy sensory first, saying that it is a more basic and less stressful technique in the bloodline.

'Alright Naruto feel the energy around you, send your chakra throughout your body and feel the bloodline take over' Kyuyuki explained within the mindscape, she watched through his eyes as Naruto tried it.

His chakra began to flare within him as he spread it over every inch of himself before he felt peace, calm and the bloodline was starting to take over. It was a feeling Naruto would not forget, it was like there was something else within him, it was as if he was just a disguise to a master within. He could feel his blood race and his chakra began flaring even more till it all died down and Naruto couldn't just sense everything, he could feel it, hear it, all of it.

The ANBU positioned on the walls, he could tell their shapes and sizes and he could sense their emotions, anguish, angry, calm and mundane.

To the streets in konoha where he felt the happy children running around and he could sense sarutobi in his office, laying back in his chair reading a book. The young blond could feel sarutobi feel aroused in reading it.

He began to frown "Ojiisan and I are gonna have a chat" Naruto said and within the mindscape kyuyuki was agreeing with him.

'Hentai wouldn't know what hit him' she said.

Naruto stood up from sitting down on the floor before going into mindscape. There he awoken to find kyuyuki at the bar doors to her jail, wearing a tight red dress that failed to hide her womanly parts.

Naruto shook his head free from thoughts as he looked up at a smiling red head.

"Kyuyuki-chan can we move on to something more fun ?" Naruto asked.

"Oh? This is training Naruto, its not meant to be fun" Kyuyuki replied, she was a kind and gentle hearted soul but when it came to having fun she was strict on it.

Naruto groaned, it had been a week and half and Naruto had yet to move on from the energy sensory, kyuyuki's reason was that he had yet to master it.

"Kyuyuki-chan, theres only three more days till the academy, I gotta learn something else than this" Naruto said.

After some thinking Kyuyuki smiled and looked at her student. "Naruto I want you to learn how to use the shadow clone technique"

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Just do it, I'll be sending you images and you will learn it" The red haired girl said sternly.

"Ok,ok!" Naruto said before he returned back to the real world, when he reached consciousness he was bombarded with images, images of handsigns and how to perform the technique. Naruto grinned before trying to do it.

It took two hours but Naruto got the hang of it and Kyuyuki ordered him to make a shadow clone. When he did he was greeted to a very different sight from himself. In his place was kyuyuki, wearing a tight red dress with her red hair flowing down to her ankle.

"wha- Kyuyuki how are you, out here?" Naruto asked as he watched her.

Kyuyuki smiled "You see Naruto, to teach some of the other techniques I will need to be out here so what I did is that I took control of your shadow clone and transformed him to myself, don't worry I'm still inside of you but with this it gives me some freedom" She explained.

Naruto grinned and clapped his hands together "Alright so let's get into training-huh?" Naruto said as Kyuyuki handed him a leaf.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Naruto said.

"Throw it and catch it-" Before she could finish, Naruto through the leaf up into the air and jumped, higher than how a normal person would jump to grab it. Naruto's enhanced reflexes made doing things like this easy.

However instead of being praised he was bopped on the head. "You idiot next time wait for me to finish!" The all great Kyuubi no Kitsune said as a tick formed on her forehead.

She composed herself and began "You will catch it using your mind" Naruto looked confused at this, she made a sigh before continuing "Your bloodline allows you to use magic however thats too advance for you, but you can use magic to move things using your mind, this is also very difficult but its less work than using actual magic. In order to do this you need to know the shape, size, weight and whatever that the object is, after that you focus on it and you visualise moving it around in your head"

Naruto absorbed it and he just barely got it 'thank kami I increased his intelligence' Kyuyuki thought as she watched Naruto slowly nod in understanding.

For the rest of the day Naruto tried it, he threw the leaf in the air and tried to focus on it, visualise it moving, the kyuubi would often distract him by tickling him and hitting him on the head as in order to completely be able to perform it, the user must have complete concentration.

On the third day Naruto mastered moving the leaf but only without interruption,it was still difficult for him to do it with the red head slapping him around.

"Alright Naruto I think you should head home, tomorrows school so you gotta wake up early" Kyuyuki said in a motherly stern voice.

"Ok!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Kyuyuki looked him over, he was riddled with bruises and cuts because she had been training him on his agility, reflexes and other bodily enhances. Most often she would set traps for him that would send a volley of kunai at him where he would need to dodge, she also had him work on his strength by making run laps around the village with a large log on his back.

In the two weeks they had been training Naruto had mastered half of his bloodline but the half which he mastered were the physical ones, the mental ones were still a challenge to deal with.

Kyuyuki dispersed the clone she was using and Naruto laid on his bed, in his apartment. 'More like a dump if you ask me' Kyuyuki thought. Naruto was smiling, tomorrow would be a day where he would go to school, be with kids his own age.

However in the mindscape kyuyuki didn't have the same thought 'I have a bad feeling about this'

On the day to head to school Naruto was greeted to strict discipline by the chuunin instructors and on more than one occasion he was forced into punishment for the littlest of things. Once Naruto arrived to school late because the mob tried to kill him again and he was forced to do 100 push ups and all of the kids in the classroom laughed as Naruto did it, if it wasn't for his enhanced strength, Naruto doubt he'd be able to finish it.

'Blind fools' Kyuyuki thought as she watched the blond haired boy be tortured. However no one could really compete against Naruto, with his added intelligence and enhanced power Naruto was recognised as the best student in the academy but because of teachers failing him whether he was right or wrong, Naruto didn't really get much recognition.

Naruto complained to Sarutobi and the old man wasn't happy about this, he had half of the staff fired and Naruto was left with zero oppositions.

Sarutobi had also told the council about Naruto's bloodline, leaving out the fact the kyuubi had given it to him, and the result was a mixture of happy and anger. Most of the clan heads were ecstatic at having another kekkai genkai in the village but the civilian council were still the arrogant pricks they were. They stressed the fact that the demon brat has now become an even larger threat than before and that he should be executed.

However Sarutobi along with the other clans undermined their numerous plays against Naruto's life and Naruto became a well known name in the village, other than demon brat of course.

While that was happening Naruto continued to train in his bloodline, learning a style of fighting the kyuubi devised for him.

* * *

Naruto stood in the woods of Konoha, his right leg forward, bent slightly while his left was straight behind him. His left hand in front of his head while his right hand was below the back of his waist, balled in a fist.

This was the style Naruto had created alongside Kyuyuki, he called it the flowing dragon.

In a sudden strike of motion, the hand on the lower half of Naruto's back shot forward in blinding speed before the right leg went with it, moving in a form that would disable an opponent footing before the left hand swirled underneath and made a swift strike in the air, Naruto augmented strength forcing it to become strong and just as deadly as a hyuugas touch.

He continued his deadly dance of strikes and turns and twists. Performing unorthodox sets of moves before ending in a downward strike leaving all Naruto body looking downwards, his back bent perfectly.

"Very good Naruto-kun!" Kyuyuki said happily, Naruto had progressed nicely through his bloodlines training and it was nearing the end of his academy days, the genin exams was just a short days away.

"Thanks Kyuyuki-chan!"

'I can only imagine the great things you are going to go through' he kyuubi though before saying in a strict motherly tone "Now head home and get clean, your all messed up and the genin exams are only a few days away so learn up on your clone technique!"

"Ah but I already know the shadow clone technique and that a Jounin level technique, I'll ace for sure!" Naruto whined.

"Whatever just go get clean!" She retorted, a tick forming on her forehead, she honestly lost all patience with Naruto years ago.

****"Ok ok!"


	3. Chapter 3

On the day of the genin exams, Naruto aced it with no problems at all, however the teacher was surprised when Naruto made a shadow clone instead of a regular illusion. Naruto was among the happy faces of students that left the academy because they passed they passed.

But unlike those children, there was no parents waiting for him. No, just sadness as he watched the other kids run to their parents and be hugged, kissed and other stuff parents would do.

Naruto wanted to leave, it hurt all too much and in the mindscape Kyuyuki was also hurting in seeing Naruto like this. However before Naruto could take a step he felt a hand on his head, a hand which began ruffling it. He looked up just in time to see, Iruka, one of the chuunin instructors grinning at him.

"Good job Naruto!" Iruka chirped. Naruto knew Iruka well, he was the only one in the village who doesn't look at him like a monster and he even took Naruto out for Ichiraku ramen a couple of times.

Naruto gave a foxy grin, and with his whiskers more prominent the look was even intimidating, before replying " Thanks Iruka-sensei, hey are we gonna eat ramen today?"

"Oh you betcha, this is a special occasion!" Iruka said happily, which only made Naruto jump up into the air happily. ' Its good to see somebody have common sense' Kyuyuki thought before returning to a slumber, a very light slumber.

Naruto and Iruka spent hours eating ramen and talking about being a ninja and how Naruto wanted to be the hokage which only made Iruka and Teuchi smile. By the end of the day Iruka had called enough stating "You're not gonna spend all my money today Naruto"

Naruto only made a foxish grin before walking out of the bar leaving Iruka behind to del with the payment.

"The kids something isn't he?" Teuchi said as he gathered the money.

"Who knows he might even be hokage" Iruka added. The two shared a laugh before Iruka got wind of some disturbing news from another fellow ninja. As soon as he got it, the two leaf shinobi sped off to the kage office. 'That can't be good' Teuchi thought.

Out in the woods

'You should be asleep!' Kyuyuki yelled as she woke up to see Naruto training in the woods. He was currently trying to turn a leaf into a sword. Magic was well beyond Narutos understanding as of yet but Kyuyuki explained it as, the manipulation of reality through complete concentration and understanding of the world around you to the point of expert mastery.

In short, know the details of what you are trying to manipulate and how you are going to manipulate in order to use magic.

At that point Naruto realise the only way of actually being able to use magic, he'd need to practice, for a lifetime.

'I need to train Kyuyuki-chan, if I don't I'm afraid I'll never master magic' Naruto said into the mindscape. Kyuyuki wanted to say something witty or outright just scold him but he had a point, the bloodlines magic which Kyuyuki had bestowed upon him used a lot of techniques honed through years of practice. Kyuyuki sighed in defeat before helping Naruto to the best of her abilities.

In Konoha

"This is outrageous!" One Konoha nin yelled.

"How could this have happened?"

"Mizuki? Out of all the no good!"

The words continued to flung around before the Hokage appeared into the scene. After sharing a few brief words, the Konoha nin understood the magnitude of whats to come. If Mizuki were to sell away the forbidden scroll to Iwa or even use it for himself, the aftereffects would be disastrous.

With a final decree, all of the Konoha nin left with the only thing in mind was to search for a purple haired ninja.

Iruka however had a different goal, 'Naruto's probably out there somewhere, I need to make sure he's alright!'

Back out in the woods

'Thats it Naruto you did well!' Kyuyuki cheered as Naruto successfully turned the leaf into a bow, not a sword because Kyuyuki told him with his speed and agility a sword would only get in the way but with his enhance eyesight and intelligence, a bow would be more suited to his style.

Naruto looked it once over, Kyuyuki had supplied him with an image of a peculiar bow t change the leaf into. The bow was long, and the middle was bent backwards with engravings that look like wind growing through it and the string was thick and the inner half of it was sharp, Naruto was sure he could use the bow as a melee weapon if necessary.

"Kyuyuki what kind of bow is this?" Naruto asked.

'It is a bow of your heritage' Kyuyuki said in a solemn voice within the mindscape.

"My heritage?"

But before he got a reply he heard a loud crash from somewhere. Reacted on instinct Naruto leaped into the air and landed on a tree trunk, using his enhance abilities to peer out.

He caught sight a Konoha nin, on the ground panting with some cuts on his arm. Naruto recognised him as Mizuki, one of his chuunin instructors. 'Wonder what he's doing here?' Naruto thought.

"I don't know but this whole thing seems fishy' Kyuyuki replied in a worried tone.

Nodding his head Naruto made a shadow clone to check on Mizuki while Naruto formed a quiver of arrows on his back and drawing one of them on the purple haired chuunin before him.

"Hey you alright?" Naruto's shadow clone asked.

"Naruto? What did those fools send you to deal with me!?" Mizuki yelled, as he ripped a large shuriken off of his back and aimed it at the clone. It dispersed immediately when the shuriken pierced him.

"Wha-a shadow clone but how?!" Mizuki asked as he formed a defensive stance. The real Naruto only narrowed his eyes at the scene that unfolded 'Glad I made a shadow clone' he thought.

Naruto pulled the arrow on his bow further back and aimed it at the Chunins leg, he didn't want to kill him, he had too much to explain in order for that. In a quick motion, Naruto let go of the arrow letting it fly through the air and at Mizuki, the ex-Konoha nin caught sight of it at the last minute before dodging it "Gonna need to try harder than that brat!" He yelled but froze when he heard a voice behind him "Is this good enough?" Naruto asked as the kunai in his hands was held at purple haired man's neck.

"I see, smart little brat aren't ya?" Mizuki chuckled before a kunai went straight for Narutos head, quickly he made a substitution jutsu before fleeing to the woods once more. He looked out to see a group of Iwa nin jumping down to greet Mizuki.

"He sold the village out, that little backstabber!" Naruto whispered as he eyed the group of Iwa nin. It looked as if they were being led by an Iwa Kunoichi as she was the one barking orders to, what appeared to be, genin.

'This just got a whole lot harder!' Naruto thought as the Iwa nin began scanning the tree area. Naruto took an arrow out of his quiver and placed an explosive tag on it.

"Where is he?" One of the genin yelled, unknowingly making the same exact person smirked before he sent out his arrow and it landed right in between the genin and his partner. The two didn't even have enough time to scream before they were engulfed in a yellow dazzling display of flame. The other genins found their fates far less than that of their teammates, some were hit in between the eyes with an arrow while others had boulders land on their heads.

Naruto found satisfaction when he was able to manipulate the leaves above his enemies heads into boulders however he didn't particularly enjoy watching them die, killing would always be a last result for Naruto.

After the genin had been dealt with there was only two left, a Jonin and the Iwa kunoichi from before as well as Mizuki. However before Naruto could plan out a strategy, a kunai was thrown at him and it just barely grazed him, if it had not been for Kyuyuki warning him, Naruto would be nothing but a corpse.

'Naruto be careful he's a Jonin they are far more deadly than those Genins' Kyuyuki warned. Naruto only grunted in reply as he dodged another volley kunai from the Jonin. As he was flying through the air the blond was caught off guard when the Iwa kunoichi appeared behind Naruto with her sword out and slashing it downwards on him.

It just scratched him as Naruto barely dodged it. 'This is getting really tough' Naruto thought as he dodged another downward slash from the Iwa kunoichi before jumping back up and launching two arrows with explosive tags at her.

She promptly dodged one of them but the other blew up a mere few feet from her, pushing her back into the hard unforgiving floor. The Jonin saw this and lunged himself at Naruto, using the last of his strength, Naruto pulled out his bow and used it to block the sword.

Evidently it worked, the bow was as strong as steel and it held back the sword, along with Narutos enhance strength, the blade was far from hitting him. The blond smiled as he saw the leaves above his enemy, he had a plan formulating but before he could set it in motion a large shuriken was slicing through the air at him.

No way to move, Naruto was in a deadlock. "Ah!" Naruto screamed before the shuriken made contact and blood trickled down onto the tree trunk. But there was no wound on Naruto, no blood flowing down.

'Kit?' He heard Kyuyuki ask. When Naruto's eyes slowly open, he saw the surprised face of the Jonin, his sword still pressed against the bow, Naruto tilted his head to the side to see Iruka, the shuriken embedded in his back.

"Iruka!?"Mizuki yelled in frustration as his attack failed.

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto said as he pushed the sword back with all his might and took out a kunai. He lunged himself at the Jonin and speared him with the blade before letting him fall onto the ground and catching Iruka before he met a similar fate.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said as he tried to stir his instructor awake.

"Na-naruto, st-stop Mizuki" Iruka pleaded. Just then, the sound of something slicing through the air caught Naruto's ears, and when he turned, he caught sight of another shuriken. Quickly Naruto concentrated into his bloodline and the shuriken slowed, losing trajectory before it dissolved mere inches from Naruto's face.

'Not what I had in mind but it works' Naruto thought as he watched the sludge which was once metal flowing on the ground.

Mizuki was just about to run when a Naruto clone appeared in front of him.

"Hey buddy where d'ya think you're going? You still owe me payback!" The clone said and several others cheered him on. Throughout the night, Mizuki's screams of terror went on.

"Got a little carried away didn't you guys?" Naruto said as he eyed the clones and the beaten pulp which was Mizuki.

"Heh, sorry boss!" They all chirped together. The Narutos all shared a laugh, leaving a stunned Iruka by a tree trunk being healed by another clone.

'Naruto, you really are something aren't ya' Iruka thought happily.

****

Thanks Jasmine for the idea on the bow and arrow and sorry if this chapter isn't that good by as I have said in my other stories I'm moving and having lots of problems so sorry again for the late update!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was happy when he got up from his sleep, yesterday had been one long day. After rescuing Iruka-sensei and giving the scroll back to the third Hokage, Naruto's news of heroism spread around the village however his ego was deflated when he heard people saying that it was probably the demon fighting and that he should be executed because of it.

'If Kushina or Minato were here, they would lash out immediately demanding these fools death' She thought.

Naruto entered his bathroom to get ready for the day as that day was in fact the day (I said day a lot) that he was going to be assigned to his Genin team. But the day hadn't even started before Naruto received his first shock for the day. His ears became more pointed and, he didn't know how or why, it made him look cute which only made it more true when Kyuyuki yelled Kawaii.

"Oh my gosh You look so cute!" Kyuyuki exclaimed as she looked at the mirror that held Naruto's reflection, as well as his whisker marks coming out more and his K-9 teeth growing out and jutting out of his mouth. It was a strange combination of cuteness and intimidation, one that Kyuyuki yelped at.

Naruto just groaned in dissatisfaction at this 'Oh joy' Naruto thought as he tried to cover it up with a henge only for it to fail miserably. "Agh, Kyuyuki whats going on why can't I hide it!" Naruto asked as frustration engulfed him.

"Sorry Naruto its in your blood now so you can't get rid of it or hide it!" Kyuyuki said as she took control of a shadow clone and appeared next to Naruto. Kyuyuki had taken the form of a younger girl about Naruto's age, she had long firm red hair and her face was so innocent and cute you wouldn't dare think she was the kyuubi.

She was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt underneath a tight red vest with silver flames lacing it and tight dark pants that stop at her midcalf.

Along with her appearance, her womanly assets had also been dumbed down, however they were still large, they weren't abnormal for someone of her age.

"Oh you're just so cute!" She exclaimed again as she rubbed his pointed ears, which made Naruto drool and googly eyes at the sensation he got from it.

Naruto began moaning from the feeling of her rubbing his ears and just as Kyuyuki realised what she was doing, she pulled her hand back behind her faster than the eye could see and blushed when Naruto gave her a disappointed pout. "Wow that felt good!" Naruto said, wiping some drool of his face.

After Naruto was done with his shower he left the apartment with Kyuyuki, at first he was against her following him to the Hokage office in a shadow clone but a glomped to the head said otherwise.

As they were walking down the streets, Naruto noted the familiar looks of disgust from the elders but was bewildered with children close to his age and some older women staring at him with expressions that made it seem like they wanted to scream 'Kawaii'.

Naruto just groaned, Kyuyuki however noticing Naruto like this only smiled and blushed at his antic.

However she couldn't help but glare when she heard whispers saying the nine-tailed fox was taking over and that he should be killed right away. All that changed however when a little girl stepped in front of the two of them, showing off a toothy grin to him while her eyes looked at the blond with wonderment. "Can I touch your ears!" She beamed.

Naruto just chuckled and kneeled down to the girl, letting her touch his ears.

Kyuyuki watched as Naruto let the girl rub them and how he acted playfully with her by trying to tickle her and waging the ears back and forth. Making the other girls scream out Kawaii and rub his ears too which he responded in kind by tickling all of them and acted like a pointy eared monster.

Kyuyuki didn't know why but she felt something tingling as she watched Naruto played with the kids, with his young kid nature, it would be no mystery that Naruto was good with kids but seeing it in person, made it ever more sweet.

After the kids were done and left, Naruto continued his trek towards the Hokage office. "So Kyuyuki-chan is there anything else thats gonna change with my body?" Naruto asked.

Kyuyuki looked at him, thoughtfully, and replied "Quite a lot, Naruto you have to understand that the elvin bloodline was a very old bloodline one that was lost many years ago during the first shinobi world war" She explained, getting Narutos undivided attention "Plus when I gave it to you, I transferred some of my powers to you, so you'll become part hanyou as well, so eventually you're gonna get fur on those ears" She said, which only made Naruto groan even more "Also there is gonna be the problem of finding a suitable mate or mates"

At that Naruto grew confused and his mind went racing at what she said, "Whoa, whoa ,whoa! what mates!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, Clan Creation Act, means that the bloodline of the clan needs to be made through members being borned how do you think thats going to happen?" She asked which caused Naruto to scream out "NANI!"

"Oh but don't worry! If you can't decide you can have numerous wives! Minimum four!" She said trying to make Naruto feel better, all in all, in made him feel worse 'Oh dear kami' He thought.

Naruto and Kyuyuki walked into the room where the genin were to assemble , however Kyuyuki forgot that she was to dispel the clone she was using and entered the room alongside Naruto, giggling as he fiddled with his pointy ears.

"Excuse me miss, but who are you?" Sarutobi said as he eyed the red haired girl whom he had never seen before.

Kyuyuki, realisation of where she was, bowed in respect to the Hoage before saying "My apologies lord Hokage I was simply accompanying Naruto, I will take my leave" After that she disappeared through the door, before Sarutobi could say anything.

Kiba who was sitting down, whistled "Thats some girl you got there Naruto!" He said in a somewhat congratulating tone, as well as one of sadness that he didn't see her before. However he quickly took back his words when he saw the many death glares from the girls around him.

"huh? what do you mean, she and I are just friends" Naruto explained as he took a seat among his other genin, most of the girls however were screaming Kawaii at Narutos new appearance. 'They will never stop, I can tell already' Naruto thought, not noticing another genin, Hinata hyuuga, blushing when she saw how cute Naruto looked with his pointy ears and whiskers.

She heard that Naruto had a bloodline through her father but she didn't know that a bloodline could make someone look so cute.

After the room was quiet, Sarutobi began, he went through the teams by order, from one to six till he reach the infamous seven, they were infamous because of the members, Naruto and Sasuke to narrow it down further. The entire idea of it was that Sasuke would gain Narutos more outgoing Nature and Naruto would take in Sasukes talents as an accomplished academy student, though Naruto could have came out as genin of the year, he was seen as the dead last because of the chuunin instructors, making Sarutobi wish he killed them instead of firing them.

Sakura Haruno were to take in the example of her teammates, their more profound ninja skills would surely make her into a more battle ready ninja.

"Alright now that that is all done, all of you please report to your acting sensei's" sarutobi said but was stopped when he heard Naruto asked him for advice. "Yes Naruto?" He asked. The two stepped out for awhile and made sure that they were far away from anyone to notice them or eavesdrop.

"Old man, about this whole creating a clan thing" Naruto said nervously, which made Sarutobi sweat drop as he knew where this was going.

"Its alright Naruto, I'm not forcing you to do anything, if you feel the moment is right to have a child than by all means have one, this is a decisions for yourself and not for anyone else." Sarutobi explained as Naruto nodded in understanding, 'still doesn't make me feel better' Naruto thought but continued his way back into the room leaving the hokage out of his thoughts.

'I thought Asuma was enough why did you have to give me another!' Sarutobi thought as he left the area in a quick pace, all the while the ANBU guards who listened were keeping their laughters in check.

After the introduction between Team 7 they were taken to a training ground to go through their genin test, to which the entire group failed. Naruto made sure to not use his bloodline powers, leaving a secret as to surprise his teammates and sensei, if he didn't knew already.

However they all passed in the end with Kakashi saying "In the ninja world those who defy orders are considered scum but those who leaves even one of their friends is worse than scum"

To which Naruto put those words into thought, Kakashi seeing Naruto thinking could only give an eye smile at seeing how Naruto closely resembled his late sensei.

'If only you could see him' He thought as he untied Naruto from the post.

However nothing really changed after that, if anything duck butt Uchihas ego inflated even more with passing and the pink haired banshee continued to put Naruto down for never being as good as him.

Naruto just looked at her, with a bewildered face 'When did I say anything about being better than him?' He thought, he just shrugged it off and walked away "Hey don't you walk away from me!" However Naruto had to admit, she was kinda cute.

'OHHH, what is this I hear!" Kyuyuki said childishly.

'Shut up and you've seen her, she only likes Sasuke remember!' He said back.

"With time comes changes Naruto, you of all people should know that!' Kyuyuki said as she popped next to him.

The two continued to walk back like this, Naruto enjoyed talking to her like this, speaking to her in his mind just felt awkward. Kyuyuki was a very outgoing girl when it came down to her personality who spoke in such a childlike manner, it was a mystery why her presence would mean death and destruction. She didn't really seem to spell utter doom.

As the two of them walked through the streets of Konoha, again hearing the screams of Kawaii from girls, Hinata watched the red-haired girl closely 'She seems to be close to Naruto-kun' She commented to herself as she hid behind a corner, watching the two.

She quickly raced off when Naruto made a glance at her direction and hoped she didn't get caught.

"What is it?" Kyuyuki asked as she saw Naruto's head turn to a corner.

"Thought somebody was watching us, oh well!" Naruto said as he latched onto Kyuyuki's arm and dragged her away while unknowingly making her blush from the sudden contact.

"Come on lets get something to eat!" Naruto said happily as he led her to Ichiraku's ramen.

Her presence in the stand brought up many questions from Teuchi and Ayame, too which she replied in kind, that she was a visitor from another village and she and Naruto were childhood friends. The duo nodded, not wanting to dive into other peoples business and continued to serve Naruto a fourth helping which only made Kyuyuki sweat drop. "What...what are you!" She exclaimed as Naruto gulped down yet another helping.

Naruto just grinned his fox-like grin, which for some reason made Kyuyuki feel butterflies in her stomach, before grabbing her and leading her out into the forests of Konoha.

There the two sat on top of a tree branch looked up at the starry skies of Konoha, "Sometimes when I was a kid I used to come here when everyone in the village would shun me out or when I was sad" Naruto said. Kyuyuki only nodded in sadness, there was so much pain she caused him.

"But all that changed when I met you" Naruto said solemnly, which only made Kyuyuki look at him with shock "I don't blame you for what happened to me Kyuyuki, but if anything I thank you for being there for me, you're the closest thing I have for a friend yet and you just mean alot to me, you're like family" Naruto said while giving her a true smile. Kyuyuki saw that this was a genuine smile, not the mask one he would usually show but an actual truthful smile.

She subconsciously put her head against Naruto's chest who in turn ran a hand through her hair. She relished the feeling and shuddered at his touch, but being able to sense his emotions she knew he had no idea what he was doing to her. Which only made her flutter even more at how clueless he was.

But before their moment could continue, they heard bushes ruffling as well as a thud.


	5. Chapter 5

"What am I to do with you?" Naruto wondered out loud as he eyed the cradle on his bed, which held within it a small baby fox who had orange fur, a white belly and black paws. It didn't look that old, probably a few months or so. Kyuyuki honestly didn't know what was wrong with him, he just up and fainted on the ground directly below them.

Naruto honestly didn't want a pet but he couldn't just leave the fox there in its time of need. The thing had been sitting on the bed for weeks, only getting up to eat or take a toilet break but other than that, he looked really sick.

Often times Naruto would leave Kyuyuki in his apartment to deal with his guest while he went out to do mission with his team and honestly he hated being a ninja because of the pink haired banshee and duck butt sasuke often harassing him. Sasuke would call him a loser and pathetic wimp while Sakura would boast about how Sasuke would beat him at everything, inflating his ego even more. It wasn't like they did anything to catch that stupid cat, only he went up close enough to grab him.

Naruto made a sigh, why did his life need to be complicated? "Kyuyuki I'm going to be gone for awhile, today me and the team are going on a real mission, feel free to sleep in my room" Naruto said as he packed everything he needed into his bag. Kyuyuki only nodded as she petted the fox who was asleep. 'She looks so motherly' Naruto thought as he secured his bow onto his back.

"Stay safe!" Naruto said as he waved away to the door. Kyuyuki gave him a curt nod before putting her undivided attention onto the fox, she heard it whimper and acting on impulse she held him close to her and soothingly said "Its okay little one, nothings gonna hurt you"

Back with Naruto

Naruto stood behind Kakashi with his teammates by his side awaiting their mission to be given. Sarutobi was currently wrestling a stack of papers on his desk trying to find their mission. 'He really needs to do something about the civilian council and their requests!' Naruto thought, he gave a glance to Kakashi and saw he was thinking the same.

While he waited Naruto took a glance at his outfit, Kyuyuki forced him to change from, her words 'THOSE HELL GIVEN MONSTROSITIES!' into different clothes. He wore a black jacket with orange lining on its sides, underneath it was a black shirt with the whirlpool symbol on his chest and the back of his jacket.

He wore navy blue pants that also had orange lining on them, but on both side of his pants had the leaf villages symbol on them in gold.

All in all, Naruto missed the orange, but he couldn't say anything against his clothing because Kyuyuki spent hours finding these and he didn't want to make her upset. But he liked the jacket though.

"Ah here it is!" Sarutobi exclaimed as he held the paper high "Hmm...yes I think this will fit you guys perfectly" Sarutobi hummed, which honestly made Naruto want to punch him for not saying it already. "Team Asuma needs assistance in dealing with their mission, apparently the client lied and the mission just shot up to an A-class mission, so I'm sending the four of you to assist them" Sarutobi explained. Naruto just gave a sideways glance to his teammates by his side, Sasuke seemed impassive while Sakura seemed confident, not in herself but instead for Sasuke. Naruto just internally sighed, is she ever gonna change?

"Right Hokage-sama" Kakashi said as he bowed and the team disappeared to their destination.

Back with Kyuyuki

The fox had just fallen asleep and the red-haired girl was currently fiddling about with Narutos belongings, she looked around his room to see several drawings, one of a little boy and his parents at the playground, another of him and his parents leaving from the academy. Kyuyuki's heart ached as she looked at them, "So much pain" She muttered.

There was so much regret in that girl, not for herself but for Naruto, what she wouldn't give to make his life better again.

She heard the front door open and a man talking "Hey Naruto are you in here?" Kyuyuki recognised the voice, It was Naruto's teacher, Iruka. She poked her head out of the door and watched as the man began walking into the apartment, looking at the fox that was nestled in a cradle on the floor.

"Hmm, hey who are you? I didn't know Naruto had a pet" Iruka said softly as he eyed the fox, it was gorgeous, never had Iruka seen an orange fox, then again it would fit with Naruto, seeing he liked orange so much.

It was then that Iruka felt eyes looking at him, he was a great ninja but even he knew when he was being spied on. "Who are you?" Iruka said playfully as he could hear the person squirm in the hallway. He knew who it was, it was the girl who had been seen around the village with Naruto. He didn't know exactly who she was or how she met Naruto but she made him happy and that means she was okay in his book.

"Um" Kyuyuki hummed, as she walked out into the open, wearing her usual attire except without her vest. "So you're Naruto's girlfriend huh?"

Kyuyuki's cheeks coloured as she heard that word 'Girlfriend' "I-I'm not Naruto's girlfriend!" She retorted, half-heartedly, there was in fact a small if not large piece of her that wanted that title. "Well you could've have fooled me" Iruka said with a smile.

"Well then I guess theres no reason for me to be here, tell Naruto I stopped by will ya" Iruka said as he left, leaving Kyuyuki to think 'Naruto's girlfriend' she thought happily.

Back with team 7

"Hey Kakashi, we've been waiting on ya!" Asuma yelled. 'Not that that's anything new'

"Heh well we got caught in traffic" Kakashi replied lazily.

"Traffic? What traffic? The only traffic we got was your fat ass blocking the way" Naruto said, earning him a bop on the head from Sakura and Sasuke just watched on impassive to the situation.

Kakashi sighed, the lack of concern the two had for the blond was getting on his nerves, sure he was the same way when he was young with Obito and Rin but he was going to be damned before he let the same thing that happened to him, happen to them.

"Alright, lets head out!" Asuma said, as he pushed the drunk bridge builder, Tazuna, forward.

Their trek continued and Naruto was already getting tired of hearing Sakura and Ino try and court Sasuke, only for them to be ignored by him. 'When will those girl learn, he's not interested nor will he be' Naruto thought.

But just then, he felt something go off in his bloodline, 'There's somebody here!' Naruto thought. It was difficult, he could feel the signature of something else in the area but at the same time he couldn't pinpoint it, this was troubling.

He tugged on Kakashi's shirt and mouthed the words trouble which Kakashi took in kind by scanning the area. Everything started to become obvious, a fog began circling around them, blinding their vision and Kakashi could see the lone puddle in the middle of the path.

Giving a glance to Asuma the two were about to make a move, before a huge sword came flying out of nowhere like a saw blade aimed straight for the group of ninja.

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled, and everyone flopped to the ground while Naruto forced Tazuna to the dirt floor.

The blade flew by and embedded itself into a tree, before a mans body flickered into existence, his hand on the handle of the weapon. "So one of the twelve fire guardians and Kakashi the copy ninja, I'm going to have fun killing you two."

"Zabuza, the demon of the mist, a high A rank missing-nin; so taking jobs from lowlifes like Gato?" asked Kakashi as everyone got up. Kakashi drew a kunai while Asuma got out his trench knives.

Zabuza snorted before pulling the blade out from the tree and held it in a two-handed grip and vanished from sight.

Every ninja was on guard trying to find him. "Be ready, Zabuza is a master at the silent killing method. He is able kill a squad before they even knew what happened and without a sound. Don't worry; we won't let anything happen to you at all."

They all tensed but didn't drop their guard. Zabuza came into view, standing on top of a small river a mere few feet away on the right. A single hand sign formed and the fog gotten thicker. 'Hidden Mist Jutsu.' The area was clouded in a thick fog and not a single person could see inches in front of their faces.

A dark chuckle was heard from inside of the mist. "Seven points on the body that will cause instant death; throat, lungs, liver, jugular vein, kidney, brain and heart. Which vital spot should I hit first?"

Kakashi just made a hand sign and the mist around them was blow away. "It seem that I have no choice but to use this," and with that Kakashi pulled his headband up "don't worry guys we will protect you with our lives."

"Is that so?" asked a dark voice. A split second later Zabuza was in the middle of the group of genin crouched down ready to slice all around him in half.

What happened next was only in a few seconds. Ino grabbed Tazuna and moved away. Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura and Sasuke were moved out of the way by Asuma. Naruto had his bow drawn and with a spin of his heel, the invincible like wood slammed into the blade held by Zabuza. Kakashi leaped into the air and landed in front of Zabuza, a kunai in his hand stabbing into the formers chest. However not blood was leaking out of his wound but instead water. Zabuza's body then collapsed into liquid that splashed over Kakashi and Naruto. The former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist then appeared behind them, his oversized broad sword in full swing. Both Kakashi and Naruto were cut in half.

Zabuza gave a dark chuckle, a little gleam in his eyes right before those joyful eyes widened in shock as Kakashi turned to water and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'What the- when did they make clones?' He thought as he felt cold metal against his neck. Kakashi looked into the eyes of his foe, victorious "So you drew me out with those words of comfort and copied my water clones even in the mist, the brat however, he was worth my time afterall" He chuckled before continuing "But you forgot one thing"

"Is that so?" Asuma said as his trench knives were held at the ready.

"Yea, I'm not that easy to catch!" Those words, those simple words led to chaos. The Zabuza in Kakashi's arms melted into water and three carbon copies of the swordsman jumped up behind him and Asuma as well as Tazuna.

Naruto, seeing the immediate danger to the client, pulled an arrow out from his quiver and drew it at the water clone, steadied his breathing, letting his enhance eyesight make the shot. Then in a sudden motion, he released it, letting the arrow slice through the air and land right in between the copies eyes, drenching the bridge builder with water.

Seeing how Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino went to guard Tazuna, Naruto let himself relax his stance a bit but not by much, there was one missing member. Where was duck butt Uchiha.

Naruto continued to search and he found him striking Zabuza with a fire ball jutsu while Kakashi and Asuma were trapped in a sphere made of water.

'Oh why Kami am I in a team with him?' Naruto thought as he leaped from the tree trunk he was sitting on and landed behind Sasuke, 'glad I learned water walking already' Naruto thought as he positioned himself beside Sasuke.

"Back away dobe! This is my fight!" Sasuke declared. Naruto just rolled his eyes, but smirked internally when Sasuke was swatted away with a swift motion of Zabuza's blade. 'Serves him right' Naruto thought and he pulled out several kunai from his back pouch.

"All right I'm giving you a warning, surrender now and taste my foot in your mouth!" Naruto yelled, which made the others on land sweat drop.

"You got guts kid but you're in way over your head!" The ninja said as he charged forward with three more copies behind him.

'Time to test out my jutsu' Naruto was internally jumping with glee, this was going to be fun.

The blonde leaped up into the air and threw a single kunai for each individual Zabuza. "You're gonna need to try harder than that kid!" Zabuza smirked as he dodged the kunai but something happened that he didn't expect, something he didn't expect at all, the kunai transformed into something horrendous. On the tip of it were serrated teeth, grinding for meet while on the handle spikes were jutting out and it was wagging from side to side like a tail. But what was worse, was that it was flying towards him.

Naruto smirked as he announced the name of his jutsu "Serpent Kunai!" (Needs a better name)

Zabuza staggered as he tried to dodge the monstrosity but it glided with unbelievable speeds, glancing behind him, Zabuza watched in sheer horror as his clones were torn to bits by the monster kunais. Before he knew, the metal creatures had their teeths plunged into his arms and cutting into his flesh.

When that happened Kakashi and Asuma were released from their prison and Kakashi grabbed onto the missing-nin and threw him against a tree while Asuma pinned him to it with Kunai.

The demonic Kunai that were embedded into Zabuza's skin, morphed back into their regular forms and dropped to the ground.

The former swordsmen of the mist, looked up to see the kid that bested him, that blond kid who had whiskers on his face and pointed ears.

"who-Who are you?" Zabuza asked but his eyes widened in shock when he saw the bow "Tha-that bow, you're...you're Kushina's kid?" Zabuza asked. Kakashi and Asuma only looked on in shock and glanced at Naruto.

Naruto knew who Kushina was, Kyuyuki had told him she was his mom, she also told him that Kushina loved Naruto to the bottom of her heart and leaving her child alone in the world was the last thing she wanted to do.

Naruto looked at Zabuza with pride, knowing his mother was a beautiful and proud woman, the blond nodded his head. Kakashi was dumbfounded, how did Naruto knew?

"I should have known, ya got her smile" Zabuza chuckled. Naruto only gave Zabuza a solemn look as his eyes welled up with tears, that didn't go unnoticed by anyone. 'Is Kushina Naruto's mother?' Ino thought as she watched the scene unfold.

"How do you know my mom?" Naruto asked.

"Simple really, your mom was given a mission in my village when she was still a genin, one of my superiors took a liking for her and told her to make him a bow, huh, you should have seen her, she made fine bows and all of them well crafted but the boss just kept turning it all down but just when Kushina gave up she was told this 'Making a weapon is like bringing in new life, it doesn't just need to be well-crafted or well-designed, it needs love and warmth' with that being said, she made that bow and when she presented it to the boss well he grinned from ear to ear, when he asked her what gave her the idea to make it she replied 'That bow carried all I hold dear in my heart, everything in it is a piece of somebody close to me'" Zabuza ended his story, Naruto eyes were welled up but he kept the tears in. He didn't want to seem weak.

'Naruto looks so happy and sad' Sakura thought as she looked at her teammate who had a serene smile on his face, not his goofy one or the the foxy grin he would have but a gentle, thoughtful smile.

But before anything else could be exchanged, three senbon needle pierced Zabuza's neck and a hunter nin appeared from the forests. After a brief chat she disappeared with Zabuza's corpse, Naruto just looked away. It was a simple story, a story of his mother but because it was about his mother, whom he longed to see, made it ever so emotional.

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulders.

'Your parents would be proud of you Naruto' Kakashi thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow you guys really suck!" Naruto exclaimed as he beat his tenth clone down to the ground. Asuma and Kakashi had given the thought that Zabuza was alive, which Naruto had already known about considering how he could still feel Zabuza's signature but couldn't exactly pinpoint it.

'I'll need to work on that later.' Naruto thought.

He bent down from one of his clones attacks, and jumped up, his fist balled and ramming through his gut before it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Before anything else could be said, three more clones popped out of existence and began pummeling naruto with strikes and kicks, all of which he dodged and blocked.

The flowing dragons style was mostly based on dodging and blocking, taking advantage of his speed and stamina, while at the same time moving into exact pinpoint strikes that could cripple an enemy with minimal force. Naruto dodged one of his clones, and slammed the tip of his palm into his shoulder and it fell back before poofing out of existence. He then proceeded to do a sweeping kick on the other two, taking one down before the other jumped high in the air. As it was airborne, naruto drew his bow and shot an arrow in the clones chest, making it poof out of existence.

Team Kakashi and team Asuma were currently training, learning how to tree walk but since Naruto already knew how, he went to go train in his own regime. The blonde couldn't help but feel the anxiety that radiated off the raven-haired Uchiha, no doubt because he was able to defeat an S-class ninja with no problems whatsoever.

Back at Tazuna's house.

'Where did that dobe learned that jutsu of his?' Sasuke thought as he continued to run up against the tree right before jumping off and landing on the ground. 'Theres no way am I letting him get better than me!'

Sasuke continued to march on forward, making startling progress while the others were struggling.

'If I become friends with Naruto and find out whatever scroll he learned that jutsu from, I bet if I give that to sasuke, he'll love me for sure!' Sakura beamed.

'TCHA THEN SASUKE WILL BE ALL OURS!' Inner sakura bellowed.

The two members of team kakashi continued to perform the tree walking exercise with a newfound determination, one that chilled Kakashi to the bone. 'You were better at this than I was sensei' Kakashi thought, never letting go of his lazy persona.

Back with Naruto

He pulled an arrow from his quiver but didn't draw it on his bow instead he used it as a knife and rammed it into one of his clones gut. '55, done!' Naruto thought. He had successfully beaten his clones using only his bow and fighting style. He had worked up quite a sweat and his jacket along with his shirt, lay forgotten on top of a tree branch. His body was drenched but it didn't hurt so he didn't mind. Taking a leaf, Naruto transformed it into a towel, he mastered transforming something into something else but making something out of thin air was alot harder.

He began wiping himself off, unbeknownst to him, a girl was watching him from beyond the tree line. A blush creeping up into her cheeks. Before her laid a boy, no older than her and was not wearing a shirt.

He had a lean frame coupled with muscles that were honed through months or maybe years of training making it seem more unique in a sense. His sweat dripped down his body and Haku averted her eyes to make sure she didn't get any bright ideas.

"Like the show?" She heard a voice ask, she was startled, to say the least, so she fell on her bum and looked up at the boy, this time he wore a shirt and a jacket but taking a closer look at his face she began to blush again. His ears were pointed?

Indeed they were and they looked so cute, right then and there she wanted to say kawaii but buried that desire deep down,drifting from his ears to his face she saw that he had whisker marks on his cheeks, they didn't look out of place nor did they seem to make him look anywhere different from handsome. He had K-9 teeth jutting out but they didn't look threatening, in all honesty it made him more cute. He had a warm a smile, a very toothy warm smile and his eyes were a shade of blue that put the ocean to shame.

He eyed her from head to toe and there was something about her that was familiar. Her stature and height, along with her hair, where had he seen that hair before? Her signature too was familiar, but Naruto couldn't place it.

"Um-what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"huh?-Oh I was training!" Naruto admitted, not at all fazed that she changed the subject.

"So, you're a ninja?" She asked. Naruto looked at her as if she grew a second head, how did she? But as if she knew what he was thinking she pointed to the headband on his forehead that had the leaf village symbol on it.

"Oh yeah! I guess its a dead giveaway isn't it?" Naruto said as he fingered the symbol on his headband. THe girl only gave a smile before asking a question very bluntly.

Back at Konoha

Danzo looked at his desk, rifled with papers and reports from his root operatives that were currently spying on Naruto. He had to admit, when he heard about Naruto's abilities and his bloodline, he was impressed. He could have admittedly be one of the most powerful weapon in Konoha by just being a Jinchuuriki but now with a bloodline, he's down right scary.

But even so, he wouldn't make the same mistake again. He once thought that by eliminating emotions and bonds, one would become an ultimate ninja but now, now he understands bonds and emotions are essential for one to truly be powerful. His only regret was that he discovered that a day too late, the men in his root force, even though Sarutobi had ordered its disbandment he kept it running but he cursed himself for what he did to the members. They're all emotionless now and what emotion they show, is too little.

But it could all be amended, yes, he still had time to make good from the wrong but what about the rest?

Danzo stood up from his desk and walked to a picture of him and Sarutobi when they were young. Grinning like fools, thumbing to their headbands. A ghost of a smile spread through his lips.

"I have made amends Sarutobi or at least trying to, but I fear you may not have the same luxury I do nor does the village, when it all collapses on them, it will be Naruto who stands tall. He will truly carry the will of fire in him, all of our will of fire." Danzo whispered before he left the room to meet the rest of the day. So much to do, so little time.

Back at the land of waves.

"Do you have someone precious to yourself?" Haku asked the leaf nin before her. He seemed taken aback by how bluntly she said it so she explained "When you have somebody precious to yourself you want to protect, you become stronger and work harder to protect him or her"

Naruto understood, what she said made sense, and Naruto immediately began rifling through his memories in search of everyone he held dear and would want to protect, Kyuyuki, his friends, Teuchi, Ayama, even his mother and father because though they may not be with the living he knows they're still watching him and he will pound however dares bad mouth them.

After his thinking was done Naruto nodded his head enthusiastically, indicating he had someone precious to himself. While doing that he unknowingly splattered the girl with sweat from his hair.

Seeing his reply the girl smiled before heading off, she already had what she came for and it she couldn't stay for long.

She said a curt goodbye and left Naruto to contemplate over what he had heard.

"People precious to me huh?" Naruto said to himself before making fifty more clones and sparring against them.

He got himself into his stance. Right leg forward, left leg bent, one arm below the waist and the other perpendicular to the head. His eyes opened with a burning determination and he began to strike the down the onslaught of clones.

He striked the tip of his palm against one of his clones shoulders and using it to propel him into the air, right before it poofed away, and landed a double heel strike on two clones.

He used them to spun in mid air where he took five more clones who got too close. When he reached the ground he grabbed one of the clones and used him as a projectile to strike down three more.

Then he moved into the defensive, dodging and weaving, redirecting attacks and exploiting some. Naruto ducked under one of his clones punches, and weaved upwards to lack his arm with his, then twirled him around to strike down the clones gathered around. After they poofed away, Naruto pulled his bow out and began to systematically take them down while on the move.

Naruto jumped from tree to tree, firing off a volley of arrows at the mass of clones. Some hit, some miss, the effects were the same.

But a jolt from the back of Naruto's spine sent him another direction. He fell to the ground screaming, but they were drowned out by his clones own screams and poofs. Each clone was gone and all that was left was Naruto and that pain on his back.

It was indescribable, his bones felt like they were being melted while his skin felt like it was being squeezed and frozen. His brain was undergoing an array of headaches, it felt like it was being tossed and turned in a washing machine. But what was worst was his eyes. They felt like a stick was being rammed in, his pupils were flaring, blood red and his once bright blonde hair was turning darker and darker, his whiskers growing, his teeth becoming more feral.

HIs ears, were growing out more, no longer did it look cute, instead it was more like a predators ear, a monsters ear it uses to catch unsuspecting prey. But what sealed the look was his claws, they didn't look like overgrown nails, they looked like claws used for ripping prey apart and digging into its newfound meal.

HIs screams turned to that of pain to pure and utter bloodlust.

In the end of it all, he was no longer in the woods. No, he was in darkness, complete utter darkness. The pain now gone, Naruto stood up, looking around, groping in the new area he found himself in.

"Come child" A voice echoed, deep and ominous.

"Wha-!" Naruto said.

"Worry not my child, there is nothing to fear here" The voice said again.

"Who are you!"

"Who I am is not of any importance but who you are, now thats the question"The voice said in a quizzical tone.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, not tell me where am I" Naruto asked in the same tone.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki, you have a bloodline that is not natural, that was wiped out long ago but yet here you are with it." Naruto remained silent, he wanted to hear this and he wanted to know how this person knows about his bloodline.

But then a scene of images began flickering through the darkness, one of a family, darkened by shadows but standing in front of a home, it looked welcoming and warm.

"This is the home of your predecessors" The voice spoke.

'Predecessors?' Naruto thought.

"They were the first user of the Elvin bloodline, the very beginning of its roots" The scene changed to a village, one built in the trees, bridges and homes crisscrossing here and there. "This is the village hidden in the trees, the home of the clan that used the Elven bloodline, these were prosperous times where peace was achieved but one day the first shinobi world war happened and the people of the village were forced to pick a side, choosing to be neutral, they were rewarded with being eradicated!" naruto was shocked at this, he had heard of the same thing happening with the whirlpool village but for that to happen for a village full of people capable of what the bloodline had to offer was unheard off.

"After that, the village was left to rubble and wither, poor thing really"

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked.

"No reason, no reason at all, I just thought since you were going to become the new head member of the clan you should know" The voice said.

"Clan? What was the clan name?"

"Well, that for you to decide now isn't it?" The voice spoke with a hint of a chuckle at the end.

The darkness faded away, the voice gone and all that was left was the woods that Naruto was once in. His features had turned back to the way they once were and he was drenched with even more sweat than before.

"I'll need to talk to kyuyuki about this" Naruto said to himself as he got up. 'Things just got a whole lot weirder'

****

Sorry for late update!


	7. Chapter 7

The day had arrived when the supposed meeting with Zabuza was to commence. Naruto was tensed, even though he was capable of defeating Zabuza easily the last, he knew it wouldn't be the same this time. By his side was Sasuke and Sakura, the two flanked Tazuna while Naruto was in front of the bridge builder. Naruto pulled out a kunai, being prepared beats the alternative.

Team Asuma was back at the house guarding Tazuna's family since Shikamaru voiced the possibility that Gato might use Tsunami or Inari as leverage. His words were taken with stride, so Asuma and his genin team would not be involved in the inevitable confrontation with Zabuza.

When they reached the bridge, there was a very tense atmosphere, Naruto didn't like it so he made some shadow clones to help with the protection detail. At the very least they could act as extra eyes for danger. The blonde teen turned to his teammates.

Sasuke carried with him the same smug look, ever-so confident in his abilities to get pummeled again while Sakura was giving off an all too-friendly vibe, a very questioning friendly vibe. However Naruto was knocked out of his musings when Kakashi's voice rang through "Keep your guard up, there's no telling what's gonna happen"

After receiving nods of affirmative, Kakashi returned his gaze to the other side of the bridge, no doubt knowing that Zabuza would appear from there.

The blond jinchuuriki, etched his hand to his bow, brushing his fingers against its markings and taking in the feeling as his face hardened to that of a seasoned veteran. Kakashi noticed this and couldn't help but compare it to his late sensei, the similarities between them was uncanny.

Naruto's ears were working effortlessly to try and detect noises any subtle hint as to where the enemy should be, even his bloodline was acting up. His sensory ability was flaring as it subconsciously began scanning the area. In that single moment Naruto felt the emotions of all in the village not far from the bridge. Their hopelessness and pain, while on the bridge he could feel the Uchiha's excitement for wanting to fight and prove himself and the Harunos affections for him was running wild while that was a glint of fear, admiration and mischief as well, the blond boy could only imagine what she might be thinking.

But just then, a mist was beginning to cloud the area, blocking a person's eyesight enough for a surprise attack. At this single knowledge Naruto began pumping even more chakra to his bloodline and his sensors were running wild. He felt hundreds of combatants all hidden somewhere but only two stood out the most. As if on cue Naruto drew and arrow and let it fly towards where he sensed them.

The familiar clank of metal hitting metal resonated throughout the area as a chuckle was heard, but it wasn't dark nor manic instead it was that of admiration or familiarity.

"You are just like your mother you know that?" Zabuza said his form appeared from the mist, the hunter nin in tow. "She was a spunky girl she could put up a good fight but she couldn't beat me, then again she was a genin the last I saw her"

Zabuza looked at Naruto and just then he could feel a tinge of regret resonating off of him, "I'd rather not do this kid but if I gotta kill you to get to the bridge builder then I will" Zabuza declared. Naruto smirked at this "I think the word you're looking for is 'if' you could kill me, last I check I beat you!"

Zabuza had a small smile on his lips, one that did not go unnoticed by his companion, she looked at this boy, this blond boy with a whole new light.

'Forgive me Kushina' Zabuza thought as in a coordinated fashion, Zabuza jumped off to the side to deal with Kakashi, effectively separating him from his genins while the hunter nin took up a position in front of the group, senbon needles in hand.

Needless to say, the stupidity that occurred afterwards was beyond Naruto's understanding. The Uchiha raged forward, screaming "Im an Uchiha, an elite ninja, You think you can stop me!" With a sigh Naruto turned to his female teammate, who was indeed shaking like a leaf, though one can clearly see that within her eyes, she carried a smug look which screamed 'My sasuke-kun is going to beat everyone!' while her body seemed to suggest otherwise, it seemed the earlier confrontation she saw between Zabuza and Sasuke on the river seems to have affected her judgement at least for a portion of her body, her brain still seems to be as retarded as always.

"Sakura stay with Tazuna, you three help her" Naruto said, his voice broke no argument as both Sakura and his clones nodded in affirmative.

Naruto dashed forward to assist Sasuke as the last Uchiha was battling against the hunter nin, exchanging a fury of blows, 'To borrow a phrase, this is becoming troublesome' Naruto thought, as he formed the ram seal and with added concentration he did something which clearly gave him a migraine, Using the knowledge he had from his continuous training, Naruto used a form of his bloodline which Kyuyuki more than once warned him about.

Flashback

"Naruto as you know, you can use your bloodline to affect matter thus creating magic, as seen when you transform something however your powers can branch much further than that" Kyuyuki explained as she eyed the grinning Naruto before her.

She sighed before continuing "You can affect matter, for example through perfect concentration you can teleport yourself from one place to another by affecting the matter around you, you can also affect the matter around people and what not however your powers can only reach as far as your imagination goes" Kyuyuki explains.

'As far as my imagination goes?' Naruto thought

End flashback

"Ahh this hurts" Naruto screamed as he felt the familiar tingle of his bloodline and using his strength he teleported behind the hunter nin, the feeling was odd to say the least, when he started to twist and turn the matter around him, to 'propel' himself to his destination, the feeling made it feel like he was being pushed through a water wall and being slammed into a rock surface when he appeared on the other side, the migraine he got from the technique was Kyuyuki's warning.

'Need to meditate more' Naruto groaned into his mind as he held a kunai in a reversed grip, ready to slam it down onto his enemy. To say she was surprised was an understatement, this boy was capable of getting behind her faster than the eye could see. Even team 7 was dumbstruck, Sasuke and Sakura wondering how Naruto did that while Kakashi looked at the blond as if seeing a ghost 'I've only seen one other person who is as fast as that' Kakashi thought as he dodged Zabuza's sword from slicing his head off.

Naruto's hand began to etch closer to the hunter nin, as she tried to back away but was too slow. But as if a godsend, the Uchiha was stupid enough to try and kick her, effectively pushing her off to the side, as the Kunai was now on a collision course to the raven-haired boys heel.

Seeing the inevitable crossfire, Naruto twisted his hand out of the way so that it landed safely inches from his teammates leg.

"Look at what you did dobe! You made me lose concentration!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto rolled his eyes, he'd have to knock some sense into him later but for now, the hunter nin was of main concern.

Haku was taking her time, watching the duo with a mindful eye, she tested the waters, made sure to see if they were a threat and from what she saw, clearly the blonde was a threat but not much could be said about the Uchiha, when he attacked, his rage controlled how he fought and in doing so he became predictable, easy to beat.

Haku formed a familiar seal with one hand while she readied senbon needles in the other, she stared into the eyes of a wondrous shade of blue and another of jet black and said "Death has come to claim you'"

And with that, a dome of ice mirrors began to form around the two leaf shinobi and with a single thought, Haku stepped into the mirrors, her appearance in every mirror. Naruto's bloodline began to flare, he could sense her emotions, she didn't want to kill but she will. His primal instincts begging him to turn tail and run.

Naruto began to rack his mind in trying to figure a way out of this mess, his bloodline could be of some use, with a plan in mind he pulled out a couple of leaves from his pocket. He picked them up during his last training session in the woods off from Tazuna's house knowing they would come in handy.

Sasuke looked at him as if he was crazy, pulling out leaves in a battle!

"Dobe what are you doing!" Sasuke yelled as he leaned his back against his teammates.

"Just watch!" Narutos said, a tone of voice which you'd be stupid not to comply.

"Prepare to meet your end" The hunter nin intoned as she all at once, senbon needles were launched out of every mirror and straight for the duo resting in the middle.

Moving with speeds, honed through training and enhancement thanks to his bloodline, Naruto threw the leaves into the air, making sure that they all swirled around him before he did something that only gratified his earlier migraine, he turned all of the lives into shields that deflected and stopped the senbon needles into place before all of them landed onto the ground with a loud clanking of metal hitting concrete.

Naruto screamed out in agony as his brain was being wrecked, one thing Naruto knew about his bloodline was that there need to be full concentration when performing magic and also that since this was the first time he had transformed multiple items at once as well as used teleportation, his brain just didn't have enough time to adjust.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in stunned shock and somewhat fear, shock that Naruto, the dead last was capable of something like that technique he just performed but he was in fear from seeing Naruto clutch his head and screaming his ears off.

The Uchiha didn't have time to waste as for some reason some drive within him was forcing him to act quickly to save Naruto. Going through hundreds of seals at once, Sasuke rounded his index finger in front of his mouth and his cheeks puffed out before a stream of fire blew out in an attempt to melt the ice.

In retrospect it only seemed to make the air colder. Haku watched with satisfaction as her mirrors were able to resist the fire and stayed strong. However watching the blond perform his technique, was intriguing. She was dumbfounded to see the leaves transform, literally right in front of her eyes into shields. Those same very shields now lay dormant, scattered everywhere on the ground.

Sakura watched with her mouth gaped at the sight before her, 'When did Naruto become so...strong?' Sakura thought, the clones around her seemed cheeky at looking at how she reacted while the bridge builder only looked on, his brain unable to comprehend anything.

Kakashi was dodging and deflecting, Zabuza's sword was swinging wildly at him.

'I have to use my summons!' Kakashi thought as he continued to dodge, not at all noticing what Naruto had done or that he was screaming.

"GAHHHH" Naruto yelled as Sasuke pulled up one of the shield on the ground to protect both him and his teammate.

"Dobe get up!" Sasuke bellowed as he continued to hold the shield high above his head in order to take the senbon needles being thrown their way.

Needless to say, he wasn't having a fun time.

Naruto awoke from his stupor as he stared up at the unlikeliest person he would have thought to save him. Above him, Sasuke hovered trying to wake Naruto up while at the same time holding the shield against the endless barrage.

Getting up with a jolt Naruto pulled out his bow and transformed a couple of leaves into explosive tags, Sasuke literally threw a fit at the amount he made "Are you crazy?! Do you want to blow us up!" sasuke yelled.

"Not if you hold the shield before the explosion goes, I made the shield as strong as I can which basically means that it is strong, when I give the signal be ready" Naruto replied, his eyes burning with determination.

"Ready? Now!" In a quick coordinated motion Naruto launched his arrow out as it embedded itself into one of the ice mirrors, Sasuke pulled the Shield higher shielding both of them from the huge blast which erupted. Destroying half of the mirrors and knocking Haku into the hard bridge ground.

**All hail cliffhangers!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Agh!" Naruto bellowed as he tried to secure himself in a standing position. Meanwhile Kakashi and Zabuza were at a standoff, Zabuza was staring deep into Kakashi's eyes while Kakashi was halfway through the necessary seals for the summoning jutsu.

But both were knocked out of their, dare I say, cowboy trance to looked at the large booming sound that echoed off from where the Konoha genin and hunter nin were positioned. Both were shocked to see the sheer magnitude of the blast, it was large enough to engulf a battalion's worth of shinobi to dust.

Out of the bright flame of yellow and red, a body flew out, garbed in a burnt green battle kimono and the mask long forgotten, lying in shattered pieces on the ground. With the mask no longer in place, it revealed the pretty female face, that had soft eyes and small nose, her creamy white skin and long flowing hair.

It was the same girl he saw in the woods, the same girl which gave him the knowledge which would define the ninja he would be.

"When you have somebody precious to yourself you want to protect, you become stronger and work harder to protect him or her" Her words echo in his ears as his mind clicked with sudden realisation of who that person was.

"Wha-what!?" Naruto said, shocked and stunned to see her in place of the hunter nin that attacked them. Sasuke looked at him, his expression was indifferent but inside he was in an internal battle, this dobe, dead last academy reject was better than him. This boy would definitely prove to be an interesting opponent.

"Naruto?" He asked, his voice devoid of emotion but Naruto caught the slight tinge of worry in his voice.

"That-That's the girl from the woods!" Naruto said. Sasuke turned his gaze onto the girl, 'Naruto knows her?' He thought.

The girls eyes had a faraway look in them, if anything she looked to be ok, some minor bruises here and there, well maybe not minor but nothing too ridiculous. Naruto knew she wasn't dead, she was far from it, her signature was still strong, albeit a bit shaken but still holding out. Naruto looked at her, his mind was going through an infinite amount of possibilities as to why she was there but the only thing that made sense was Zabuza standing there and though he hid it well with his expression, the worry that radiated through him was so potent that Naruto didn't need to use his sensory abilities to its fullest potential to try and deduce the relationship the two carried.

'So Zabuza's her precious person, eh?' Naruto thought as he looked at him, Zabuza was clearly shock but that was drown out by a, dare I say, irritating laugh which resounded through the mist, looking through the mist Naruto saw Gato, the so-called businessman that was ruling over the lands with an iron fist.

Gato was a backstabber from the very beginning, from early childhood to late adulthood, Gato more than once enjoyed the pleasant feeling of turning against somebody who trusted you with their life, the looks on their faces were priceless.

Though the situation seemed to have gone to an outcome he had yet to prepare against, originally he planned for the Leaf ninja to either tire out Zabuza or outright just kill him but it seems that would not come to be. With the death of his apprentice, Gato knew that the swordsman was defeated, opting to strike now while all of them were distracted with the fading life of the Hunter nin, Gato boldly walked out into the bridge, laughing and clapping, all the while his mercenaries began encircling the businessman, preparing for the inevitable conflict that would arise from the shinobis retaliation.

While all this happened Sasuke stood, sensing the immediate danger he pulled out a set of kunai and by his side Naruto did the same. Kakashi and Zabuza were eyeing each other, through their silence an unspoken agreement was made. In a blur, the copy cat ninja and swordsman lunged themselves at the mercenaries, Zabuza's blade cutting through them like a butcher with his meat and Kakashi simply just outclassed them.

Before Sasuke could even move, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to see the grim expression of Naruto.

"I'm gonna do something, it might feel weird but its gonna give us an advantage through this" Naruto announced, Sasuke simply gave a curt nod, through the display of power he witnessed before he had complete trust in his comrades abilities. Naruto's hand on Sasuke's shoulder only tightened before in a sudden blur of motion, the two of them appeared behind the group of hired thugs.

Paying a glance to his comrade, Naruto saw the disoriented look on his face but nothing a little nudge didn't fix. Naruto readied his kunai prompting Sasuke to do the same, in perfect sync the duo threw the projectiles in the mass before darting forward.

It did its job, the kunai stabbed into the centre of the mass of thugs as Naruto and Sasuke barreled in and started chopping them down to the ground. The kunai were meant to confuse the enemy and bring the false realisation that there were more enemies than originally thought and it had its desired effect as many of them began surrendering however to only be met with Zabuza's blade.

When the massacre was over, when the silence engulfed all of them, the four males turned their heads to peer at a very, very scared Gato. Naruto and Sasuke behind him, ruining any ideas of an escape, in retrospect maybe it wasn't a good idea to have a bunch of incompetent men surround you, effectively cornering you in the centre.

Naruto approached the businessman, a certain air of malice in his eyes that which was amplified by how he walked. Like a predator hunting its prey, it eyes the tyrant closely before speaking, "Zabuza there's no doubt in my mind that you deserve revenge on him more than anyone else but with your permission, I can make him suffer" His voice was even and monotone, a bone chilling sound to all who knew Naruto.

Zabuza gave a curt nod, understanding that whatever the former seven swordsmen of the mist had planned for Gato would be nothing compared to what the Uzumaki wanted to do.

Naruto looked at gato before he clasped his hands together, like a prayer before three fingers retracted in and left the index finger and thumb out, both connected together. 'The bloodline goes as far as my imagination, if that's true then I pity you Gato'

Naruto's chakra sparked, his vast well of power mixing with his bloodline, the two intertwining and melding together, bending the matter around its master to obey their whim.

Before anyone realise, Gato was on the ground, screaming in agonising pain as a stream of ash began to emanate from his legs. slowly and obviously painfully, his body began to break down, flowing to the wind. Organs, skin, bone, all was the same and Gato kept begging for it to stop, begging for anyone to save him.

Naruto looked at Gato, his eyes only carrying a hint of remorse, just a hint but barely enough for him to a resolute tone Naruto spoke the name of his technique "Hell fire: The Sins Flame" a simple split second later, Gato was gone, not a simple trace of his existence.

Naruto allowed his hand to fall to his side, lazily and clumsily, if there was one word that could describe how Naruto felt, it would be 'exhausted'. His over exertion of his abilities had left even his never ending stamina down to zero, he could also feel his brain healing against the stress that using his bloodline caused, already expanding and adapting towards it. Mental exhaustion was already starting to take hold in his movements as they became sluggish and his stance began to falter.

With a sigh Naruto turned to his Jounin sensei and uttered a few words "Hey, I think I'm gonna go take a nap, wake me when we reach Konoha" with those last words, Naruto fell backwards onto the bridge landing on the ground with a thud.

Kakashi and Zabuza both dashed out to their respective students. Both were alright and in that situation the two high ranking ninja came to an agreement, zabuza wouldn't kill Tazuna but instead assist in protecting them against bandits and what not while Tazuna would provide a steady payment for their services, that way both parties would benefit.

* * *

Team 8 were awestruck when they heard Sakura retell the tale on the bridge, however they were fed a string of lies that favoured the Uchiha rather than Naruto who did all the work, much to both Kakashi and Sasuke's chagrin. Kakashi's was only directed because of Sakura's obsessive drive for the Uchiha and little concern for her teammates health, Sasuke's anger was only because he was being given praise where it was not due.

However both remained relatively quiet, not wanting to speak anything of the subject.

* * *

"Hello again" A deep and ominous voice spoke. Immediately after Naruto fell into unconsciousness he was pulled back into the dark abyss as before but now the temperature was very cold for some odd reason.

"What do you want from me?" Naruto, choosing to ignore the greeting, went and said bluntly. The first time Naruto met the figure in the woods, he expressed that all he wanted to say was about Naruto's heritage, or more accurately the heritage of his bloodline but a second visit would practically mean this being wanted more than to just give a history lesson but the underlying reason was lost to Naruto.

The voice only chuckled, finding the blondes question amusing in some fashion.

"Ah, but that would be telling, wouldn't it?" The being spoke.

Naruto's response was an irritated groan, whoever this thing was, it was getting on his nerves.

However without a second thought Naruto was dragged from the abyss and into blinding light. Light which reminded him of a ceiling lamp. More accurately, the ceiling lamp in the Konoha general hospital.

"Oh now?" Naruto breathed, however no sooner did he say it was he was thrown out, all it took was one single nurse to get a good long look at Naruto to warrant a patient's early discharge into the painful dirt road outside the hospital.

Naruto only huffed in annoyance. Mumbling about idiots and stupid good for nothing nurses before going on his way towards his apartment, passing by several villagers all sending hateful glares Naruto's way 'Sheesh you'd think they would stop and just leave me alone already, it's been twelve years, get a life' Naruto only continued on in annoyance.

The action surprising many villagers who were so use to seeing Naruto simply shrug off or ignore their stares but yet they continued their onslaught on the jinchuuriki.

When Naruto reached his apartment, he stared at the door, almost wanting to just walk through it because all he wanted to do was sleep some more and he was far too tired to open it himself, but with a resolved sigh he unlocked the door and entered.

He expected a warm 'welcome home' from Kyuyuki at least but instead what he got was entirely different. The moment his foot passed the threshold which was the door frame, he felt an immense pain shoot through his foot and looking down, his face scrunched up in horror at seeing teeth digging into his flesh from no less than the orange furred fox.

"AGHHHH" the entire village ran a muck from the sound and off near Kiri a certain white haired man giggled before stopping and turning around. 'Must be my imagination' he thought before returning into his so called 'research'.

* * *

Naruto sat on the couch, nursing his recently bitten foot and glaring daggers at the fox that was squirming under the gaze of Kyuyuki. "Bad Zoza!" The red-haired girl said sternly, forcing the fox to squirm some more.

Kyuyuki put on a face of anger, which was all too obviously strained even Naruto could see, and motioned with her hands for the fox to come to her. He did so obediently and curled his body up against her, letting her hands scratch his exposed underbelly.

"Oh, I'm glad that his punishment is so severe, look at him! His literally laughing in pain!" Naruto said in mock amazement. Kyuyuki only chuckled as the young fox snuggled closer to her for warmth. Without another moment longer the fox was fast asleep.

Naruto made a sigh before rubbing his temple 'Great she named it'. Naruto made another sigh before turning his head to view the scene taking place in his living room. Kyuyuki was holding the fox close to her, running her fingers through its fur and giggling at the twitching it did when she touched a sensitive area. In that simple moment, Naruto saw a beautiful girl taking care of a baby fox rather than the all powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune in a human disguise.

He chuckled at that which captured her attention, she lifted the fox and sat next to Naruto, her head subconsciously resting against his shoulder as the fo curled up some more on her lap.

"Something's bothering you" She stated more than said.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked as he threw his arm across Kyuyuki's shoulders holding her closer to him.

"Oh being a millenia year old, you pick up on things" Kyuyuki said dryly, though her sarcasm could still be heard. Naruto chuckled before sighing, he knew she wanted an explanation "Where do I even begin" It was barely a whisper but it fell on the ears of the girl that was firmly resting against his shoulders.

"Start from the beginning then" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. That made Naruto grin before it lowered into a firm line.

"Well then I guess we have a lot to talk about" Her response was to edge closer to Naruto, so much so that the top of her head was resting firmly against his neck practically forcing Naruto to lean against it.

"We have time" The mere way she said that, quiet and unsure, made the girl blush but Naruto couldn't see it, he was oblivious to the many things about women.

* * *

Somewhere in the heavens, a yellow haired man sneezed.

* * *

"Well it happened in the woods..."


	9. Chapter 9

Kyuyuki listened intently as Naruto retell the tales of the events in wave however she paid extra attention to the one that involved that shadowed form. She too was completely lost to who it was and to what it spoke. Village hidden in the leaves? Where had that come from?

Even more so was the fact that Naruto was capable of talking to this figure without her primary notice. Sure when she took over control of a shadow clone to coexist with the people, her sense to Naruto's body become detached in a way but still she should have been capable of sensing their conversation or at least some of the pain he felt in the woods but no, that was lost to her.

Her face was scrunched up in thought and she was no longer leaning against Naruto. Hundreds of questions and answers began zooming through her head as she absorbed the information. Naruto, however was staring at her, his face was calm and serious, he could understand the potential threat whoever this person could be but to be told that the power he held within himself was part of a dying breed? At first he did thought that he was the first of his kind but to be apart of a dead clan was something different entirely. He needed answers, no, he wanted answers, however he didn't feel right at pushing it all to Kyuyuki, hence the calm demeanor.

He stared at her as she began pacing the room back and forth, eyes fixated on her. At the same time, the blond found himself often darting to her hips, damn puberty. Kyuyuki's form was that of a beautiful woman and if that body were to grow to the age of twenty, she would have been a seductive temptress. Even though her body was that of a thirteen year old, it held the curves to put any female in her prime to shame while her bust, though it had been dumbed down, it was still something that even the most experience of shinobi would find hard to pry themselves from.

But before his eyes could continue with their...expedition, Kyuyuki stopped her pacing and stood deadly still in the centre of the room, an action which greatly alarmed Naruto though for obvious reasons. 'CRAP did she see me?' Naruto wondered, his face no longer held the calm and calculative gaze it only a few minutes had but instead one of fear and uncontained horror.

"Naruto...we need to talk" That just enhanced it 'Oh please god no!'

"You powers" 'thank the heavens' "are not like what you thought." At that Naruto tilted his head in confusion, pointed ears began twitching in curiosity and his canine started jutting out from its masters lack of trying to conceal them. All in all, it looked cute, which made Kyuyuki giggle, removing some of the stress of what she wanted to say next.

"Naruto I'm going to tell you something very important about your powers, understand?" Kyuyuki asked, to which Naruto nodded his head, far, far too enthusiastically.

WIth a sigh Kyuyuki began...

Her explanation wasn't anything short and it far surpassed long "Hundreds of years ago after the passing of the Sage of the six paths a being was formed, a being that came because of the sudden rift through your world that was caused when the Sage of The Six Paths made the nine tailed beasts. It was through this rift that 'he' appeared. The one we call, the one who calls himself, Dark One. When he came he looked at each of us Bijuu and though I was young at the time, I could see his disdain and disgust when he noticed us. At our youth us Bijuu were foolish and reckless because of this we attacked him" Kyuyuki paused allowing Naruto to absorb the information, he did, with a grim expression to boot.

"The results were disastrous and many of my siblings were torn from the inside out, the one-tailed raccoon, Shukaku, was gravely injured and his mind was lost to us. Forever etched in insanity. After that day we made sure to steer away from him. Not too long after, I was trapped within the first Jinchuuriki, The first Hokage's wife and through her I saw my kind be used as bargaining offers." Kyuyuki looked down, sad at this, Naruto started to get up to comfort her but he was shot down with the raised of her hand and a small smile.

"Soon after, the Dark One returned, he began a horrendous onslaught. Human after human fell beneath his feet, what was worst was that it was later discovered that when he attacked the Nine Bijuu while we were children, he wasn't even at full strength, in fact he only used a tenth of his full power" At that information Naruto's eyes began to widen ever so briefly before narrowing, 'such power, why was this not recorded or something?' As if sensing his question Kyuyuki continued "Later the Senju and the Uzumaki banded together and stopped the Dark One, however what happened was lost to us, after the confrontation all information of the Dark One was destroyed for fear of anyone who might seek to attain its power" "But what does this have to do about my bloodline?" The blonde asked, Kyuyuki nodded in admiration at asking such a question "That is because I based your abilities off of him" Which again made Naruto widen his eyes and his face screaming for answers "When the Dark One was defeated, some of his power resonated in the air, it wasn't very potent nor was it that abundant but the tailed beasts were capable of absorbing it, so thus using that energy I gave you this bloodline which holds only, actually less than a fraction of the Dark Ones abilities"

Naruto nodded, his mind trying to process what he just heard, till something click in his head "Could he have contacted me?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure but it would seem so" Kyuyuki said her voice grave and frightened.

Naruto just palmed his face, there was so much to do, so many variables that seems to affect only him. Naruto nodded once more before standing up "I think I'll go to sleep" The blond left the living room and entered his bedroom where he flopped onto the bed, Kyuyuki simply dispelled the clone she was using and settled into the cage of the seal.

There would be much to do tomorrow.

* * *

Naruto woke with a start, the blond rushing through his shower and toweling down his hair, Kyuyuki had already promptly took over a shadow clone and began nursing the small fox that lay snuggling up against her lap, Naruto looked at her and again he was amused at how motherly she seemed.

Naruto left the apartment with Kyuyuki beside him and with Zoza scampering behind the two. The two humans walked side by side, the girl watching over the fox while Naruto watched over the both of them, however he only grew aggravated as now the villagers were shooting Kyuyuki dirty looks as well. It was far beyond his usual anger, he'd just shrug them off if they were pointed at him but now he narrowed his eyes and released a considerable amount of KI at them, making some choke at the intensity.

Kyuyuki was not blind at this but held back on saying anything.

It wasn't long till the both of them were in the woods, currently Naruto had an idea for a new technique but he didn't want to go test that out in combat, no, the teleportation and Hell Fire proved to have been difficult under combat stress especially the Hells fire because of his seething rage towards Gato. He wanted to get the proper practice in before doing anything like that again.

So there he stood in the middle of the forest as he dropped down to his Flowing dragons style and began thrusting his arm forward, while doing so he began to alter the matter around his fist to encompass it, turning it as hard as metal as it burst through a tree. The matter fist was something he came up with, it carried the same concept as simply pumping chakra to your limbs except this needed another level of concentration, in order to use it, Naruto needed to surround matter around his fist and later condensing it so that it becomes hard, after that he needed to smooth it out, making it form an arc around his knuckles. He got the idea when it was a year before graduation, while he was out in the woods he caught sight of a genin wearing a green jumpsuit with his sensei practicing hand to hand combat. At first Naruto was stunned at the boys speed but later he became even more so at his strength.

The matter fist was based off the heavy hitters he managed to glimpse the genin used. Though it still needed more work. So, naturally Naruto frowned at how jagged and chaotic the hole in the tree was. However Kyuyuki remained optimistic and began clapping vigorously while Zoza simply yipped out of jealousy that he got more attention than him at the moment.

Naruto chuckled before continuing his practice, ever since the fight with Gato, Naruto had hundreds of ideas formulating in his mind but what still kept getting his attention was Kyuyuki's story about the Dark One. If what Naruto had was just a tenth of the power that he had than he was glad that the Uzumaki and Senju had defeated him but still in some form he had pride flowing in his veins for in those very same veins was the blood of the Uzumaki that had a hand in stopping a dark evil forming over the nations.

He grinned a little before he prepared to make a dozen shadow clones and all at once they started practicing the matter fist while Naruto began work on another technique, one that would probably need a lot of chakra. Naruto turned to Kyuyuki to see that she was looking excitedly in his direction, even Zoza was staring intently. Naruto had told her that he would be coming up with some devastating techniques and he had been hard pressed in trying to keep information on them far away from her. Especially since she is capable of going into his mind and finding out that way.

He had to put hundreds of mental blocks, some very intricate while others painstakingly simple, resulting in a brilliantly complex maze that anybody would be hard pressed to try and crack even the all mighty Kyuubi.

The blonde smirked at seeing Kyuyuki's face, immediately after Naruto told her about them she had been hammering him to get information, so naturally she was really waiting for this.

Naruto placed some paper onto the ground, before transforming it into a huge statue of a samurai. After that, Naruto took several steps back and raised his hands up in the air, preparing, he sent a wave of chakra to his hands, his potent energy began mixing with his bloodline, he then balled his hands into fists, before crying out "Giant Matter Fist Collision!" and slammed the two fist together. The result was the statue being destroyed into a hundred pieces.

Naruto smiled, the technique was again similar to that of the Matter fist but different, since this time he didn't use his hands as a base but instead used the air. he manipulated the matter around the statue to form fists, later the two large fist then slammed into each other with the statue in the centre, making it seemed the object simple combusted out of no reason, this is because unlike wind, matter leaves no trace of it ever being there, the only way somebody could tell that it was forming is if they could see the small distortion in the area where the matter was being manipulated but that was almost impossible to try and find.

Almost, however.

Naruto laughed at the sight of Kyuyuki and Zoza gawking at the power of his technique. But even his laughter resulted in a frown. His ability took too long to form, it was roughly two minutes till Naruto had formed the fists, in a combat situation those two minutes could be the difference between life and death.

With a sigh Naruto formed a couple more clones, these would train using the matter fist collision while Naruto moved on to something else.

After Kyuyuki shook herself from her stupor she stared at Naruto again but felt her face reddening when she saw Naruto take off his jacket and shirt. Zoza noticed this and hid a snicker with his tail, how a fox can snicker however was beyond the understanding of people. Her mouth was hanging off its hinges as Kyuyuki stared at Naruto's half naked form, he had changed quite a lot, the most notably was his physical condition. His body was lean but you'd have to be blind not to see his defined muscles. He practical lost all his baby fat and there was only his broad shoulders and six pack.

However the blond was oblivious to this, much to Kyuyukis relief, and he made about thirty clones, his chakra supply may be vast but there was a limit and he could already feel slightly exhausted, bloodline techniques used a lot more of his chakra than normal techniques.

But he used that exhaustion to his advantage for training, as far as he's concerned his clones were still feeling fresh putting him at a disadvantage, just the way he liked it.

"Come on!" Naruto cried as they charged at him.

* * *

"You should have seen it Hinata, Sasuke practical did everything himself!" A bubblegum-haired girl exclaimed. By her sides was a raven-haired girl with pale eyes and a platinum haired girl with blue eyes.

"B-but what a-about Na-Na-Naruto?" Hinata asked, she had heard that Naruto returned to Konoha with chakra exhaustion, surely that meant he had done something.

"What about him?! He fell exhausted at the moment the enemy came, he's nothing but a weakling!" Right then and here Hinata wanted to burst out, she wanted to scream that Naruto was not a weakling but instead all she could muster was to lower her head even more, damn her shyness.

"Sakura, Naruto's your teammate don't you think what you're saying is a little too much?" Ino said, she couldn't deny that Sakura was in fact one of her best friends but how the girl treated Naruto appalled her, he's her teammate!

"What? Don't tell me you're siding with the ramen freak!" Sakura said exasperatedly, Ino just sighed while Hinata ducked her head even more. But before they could continue they were blocked off by none-other than the last Uchiha.

Immediately upon seeing him, both Ino and Sakura jumped with joy exclaiming "Sasuke-kun" and trying to hit on him. However he just ignored them both and stated why he even bothered reveal himself to them "Where's Naruto?"

That question caught both girl off guard "Why would you want to talk to him Sasuke? I'm sure you'd rather be with me!" Sakura stated only for Ino to retort by saying why he'd want to be with her, leading to the both of them fighting.

"Enough!" Sasuke raised his voice, something an Uchiha doesn't do quite often. "Where's Naruto?" He said again through gritted teeth. Leading to Sakura to tell him that she saw him head to training ground seven.

Sasuke nodded his thanks and walked away. Ino and Sakura were depressed when Sasuke left without even saying a goodbye or anything to acknowledge that they meant anything to him, however Hinata looked at him with curiosity, wondering why he wanted to know where Naruto was.

She began following the path where Sasuke went and not soon after, Ino and Sakura were behind her doing the same thing.

* * *

'Dodge, Kick, punch, dodge, dodge, kick' These were the only thoughts that ran through Naruto's head as he began to evade and strike down his clones, already he had taken down half of them and he was working on the other half.

"Arghh!" A clone cried as he jumped up high into the air, his fist reeled back to strike down on Naruto. Using lightning fast reflexes honed through his rigorous training, Naruto dodged it and grabbed on the back of the clones neck, tossing him to the direction of two more of them, effectively making the trio poof away.

Two more clones charged from the back as well as another duo charging from the front. Using his quick thinking, Naruto hopped up into the air and swung his legs around in a 360 degree turn, making three of the clones poof away, however one had ducked under his kick and raised his fist up to connect to Naruto's jaw. Seeing this Naruto reeled his head back and let the fist fly passed him and he rammed his fist into the clones gut.

While all this was happening, Kyuyuki was watching the entire fight with hawk eyes, not particularly in search for danger but more to watch Naruto's muscle flex. Kyuyuki had a hard time prying her eyes off Naruto when he took of his shirt but when the sweat started to roll off, she lost it. He eyes surveyed Naruto with more than enough intent that she was sure that everybody in the village could feel it.

* * *

A white-haired man felt the intent crawl up his spine, however it wasn't murderous intent, no, it was lust. He grinned perversely as his mind lost control of itself.

* * *

"Done!" Naruto yelled in triumph as he knocked the last clone to the ground. He was sweating everywhere, his once wild hair was lying damp against his head and some of it was dripping of the bang of hair which jutted across his forehead.

He turned only to see a red-face Kyuyuki stare at him with no small amount of, something, there was a look in her eyes, one that sent shivers up his spine. However he was obvious as to what it was and as to why she was blushing.

"Um- Kyuyuki?" That seemed to have snapped Kyuyuki out of her trance-like state to only start to splutter and being flustered at Naruto noticing her staring. But fortunately, she was interrupted by a raven-haired by calling out to Naruto.

"Fight me!" He announced. The blonde was caught off-guard with the sudden challenge.

"Wh-what?" Was all he could say before Sasuke lunged at him, his hands going through a number of handsigns, that blurred with its speed before a wall of flame shot forth from his mouth towards Naruto.

'Shit!' Naruto quickly teleported behind Sasuke, his hand held a kunai in a reverse grip and Naruto was quickly regretting not bringing his bow and arrow, he could just made one while in a fight, that would give Sasuke a clear opening on him.

Kyuyuki stood impassively at the sidelines, watching it all with keen eyes, evaluating Naruto's strength in combat, however her eyes continued to drift to his well-endowed muscles. Damn it all!

However she didn't know that there were three girl in the bushes behind her, two of them were blushing while another was scowling. Sakura and Ino were blushing when they noticed Naruto's muscle, he was completely hot and the fact that he was drenched in sweat didn't help in trying to pry their eyes off him. But Hinata found herself looking at another thing altogether, she was scowling at the red-headed girl that was sitting off to their side, she didn't seem to notice them but even Hinata knew what was going on. The clones that Naruto made for training were still doing just that and the fact that Naruto was shirtless showed that he must have been sparing with his clones, so the whore was looking at her Naruto-kun half naked for the entire day!

* * *

"Fire style: Fire Phoenix Jutsu" Sasuke intoned as he shot fireballs at Naruto, who dodged them all instinctively. 'Enough of this!' Naruto charged forward with a sudden burst of speed catching the Uchiha off-guard as he reeled his fist back to punch him. "Matter Fist" He yelled as the strike connected to his opponent's jaw and he could feel bones break.

Sasuke was going through tremendous pain, it was as if he was struck by hammer a thousand times! His jaw was cracked and hanging by its hinges as he was slammed into the ground.

Even though logic dictated that he should remain on the ground, his pride said to continued the fight and so he did just that, he stood back up and his hand began blurring through another set of handsigns.

Seeing this Naruto teleported in front of Sasuke right as he was halfway done with his hand signs "You may have been borned into an elite clan but you don't have the power or strength to even scratch me!" Naruto stated as he pushed his fist against Sasuke's left forearm, cracking the bones and launching him to the ground.

Seeing the unconscious boy in front of him Naruto sighed, 'Idiot'. Being the good guy Naruto was, he made a clone to send Sasuke to the hospital while Naruto turned to Kyuyuki, whom he noticed was even redder than before. He raised an eyebrow at this before announcing that he was hungry and the duo, or trio depending on how you see it, went off to Ichiraku's.

Once they were out of sight two girls in the forest had their jaws touch the ground as Hinata only blushed at what she had seen. She was so busy at staring at the red-haired that she missed seeing Naruto's muscles however when he announced his appetite she was given a huge view of them and it was an uphill battle on not fainting.

But Sakura and Ino had only one thing going through their head "He beat Sasuke" However the reason behind why they said it were completely different from each others.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto stood waiting outside the Hokage's office. When he awoke in the morning he was surprised to say the least, to find a Neko mask wearing ANBU operative in his living room telling him that the Hokage needed him. So after the ANBU promptly left, Naruto made a shadow clone which Kyuyuki took control of and nodded in his direction telling him to go.

So here he was, in the waiting room passing annoyed glances with the secretary. The moment Naruto saw her gaze dropped onto him, he knew she was one of the people who participated in the annual, 'Hunt the demon brat!' celebration, what surprised him even more was that they actually put banners up for it and the ninja or ANBU that see it would just walk away as if they saw nothing.

After a brief and quite frankly an intense glare, most of the passersby could see lightning shoot off from their eyes, the secretary told Naruto to enter, not hiding her disdain with him. The blond just ignored it as he entered the room and immediately his entire demeanor changed and he put on a happy grin when he saw the old man.

"Hey Hokage-jiji, what do you need me for?" Sarutobi chuckled, 'Always so blunt' He thought.

"Hello Naruto-kun, well I suppose I should just and say it mhh?" Naruto would normally not be the patient type however Sarutobi was like a grandfather figure for Naruto and though he may be wise and gentle he radiated power and demanded respect even with the most caring of faces. Naruto only scratched the back of his head.

"I'm pretty sure you know about the chuunin exams right?" The Hokage asked but when he got a tilted head with a bewildered expression, he immediately grew confused.

"Kakashi-sensei didn't say anything about chuunin exams" The Hokage sighed 'Figures'

"Well Naruto-kun the chuunin exams are going to be held in a weeks time and because of that I have a very special mission for you" Sarutobi said. Naruto excited with the prospect of being given a special mission jumped up immediately, his fist high in the air.

Hiruzen chuckled before continuing."You will be coupled with another genin, Yakumo Kurama" That name piqued naruto's interest as he had never heard that name before "She is part of the Kurama clan, a clan of exceptional genjutsu users that is powerful enough to turn the illusions into reality" With that statement Naruto felt like he had been kicked off a cliff being called a pervert, which as you all may know, was mind boggling. Never in his life would Naruto be caught as a pervert, however, this turning illusions into reality is quite astounding. Opting to remain quite Naruto let the Hokage continued "However she has a split personality in her which is capable of controlling her and making her its puppet, same as you and the kyuubi however different but we were capable of sealing it away if only temporarily" Naruto nodded at that, which caught the Hokage off guard 'He seems to be taking this too well' Sarutobi thought however he didn't know that Naruto had already set a goal on helping her overcome this personality.

"Your next teammate is a genin named Daichi, he's a Taijutsu specialist, but is highly capable in kenjutsu" Naruto nodded, his teammates seemed simple enough, except for Yakumo of course, making him wonder who was going to be in charge. "The final member of the team would be a genin by the name of Takao, specialist in water style techniques as well as an average in taijutsu, he is also very capable in being a strategist"

Now to say Naruto was confused was an understatement, why was he going on a mission in a four man cell of genin? As if sensing his confusion, Sarutobi chuckled as he began to explain "I plan on making you their leader" Which honestly shocked Naruto to the core "Why?" Was his blunt reply.

"Well you see I've been reviewing your actions in the wave mission and I have to say I'm impressed, you are already Chuunin material" The Hokage said proudly which made Naruto grin widely at the praise "So I am entrusting you with this mission and I'm hoping that it would go off without a hitch because if it does then there is no doubt in my mind that I would be able to give you a field promotion so that you can simply skip the exams all together" That just made Naruto's mouth hang on its hinges, skip the exam entirely!

"But-but wait what about Sakura and Sasuke?" Naruto asked which earned another chuckle from Sarutobi.

"Always worrying about others...well they will still be able to take the exam except they will be going in as a two man cell instead of three" Sarutobi said, which made Naruto worry a bit. Sure he didn't like them that much but they were his teammates so therefore he felt a responsibility with them.

"Won't they be in a disadvantage?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi just chuckled, "That would only be in the second part of the exam otherwise they'll be fine, and I think I have a leftover genin from last year who would be more than happy to participate with them!"

Naruto nodded, 'At least I can sleep with a clear conscience' before he asked another question "So what's the mission?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi's expression turned deadly serious " We have been getting intel that a daimyo is urging Kumogakure to war" That made Naruto harden his expression "Because of this we have been experimenting with Yakumo's genjutsus and we plan on using her to implant seeds, metaphorically of course, into the daimyo's head to steer away from topics such as war, what the daimyo would think is a dream would instead be an illusion meant to sway him into liking the hidden leaf village" Sarutobi finished his explanation and he looked to see the calculating gaze of Naruto Uzumaki and in that instance he reminded him so much of his father that it wasn't even funny.

"This mission sounds like something for ANBU operatives and even so sending them to infiltrate into a guarded daimyo's house is nothing short of suicide" Naruto stated and Sarutobi let out a sigh "Yes I know, however because of everybody thinking we would be busy with the chuunin exams, which is actually true, their guards would most likely be laid back and I can't risk sending ANBU because there is a growing suspicion that Kumo are keeping tabs on them" This proved to be interesting to Naruto, since Konoha and Kumo were in a neutral ceasefire, an act such as that is considered an act of war.

"So the genin team that are tagging along with me do they know that I'm a genin?" Naruto asked, honestly curious as to how they reacted when they heard they were going to take orders by a genin in the same age group as they are.

Sarutobi shook his head and replied "To them you are a chuunin, though you may only be a rank higher than them as well as the same age, they will still show the same respect they would show other superiors" Naruto nodded 'I could work with that'

He was given their files and he looked at them curiously, marking their faces in his mind and going over their skill sets.

"Alright then I accept where can I meet them?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi smiled before telling him that they were waiting for him in training ground eleven which Naruto nodded happily before heading off to said training ground.

As he walked he felt...conflicted. He was still a genin yet here he was dealing with a genin team of his own in hopes of him going up a rank, so that then he would be given a team of genin of his own. It seemed so oddly confusing but at the same time, mildly refreshing. 'Huh?'

It didn't take long till Naruto reached the clearing which was training ground eleven and he was met with the sight of the three genins, all three of them turned to him and there was mild shock followed by skepticism.

He walked up and looked at each one of them, Yakumo was wearing a red Kimono that stopped at her knees, she wore leather training shorts that stopped mid-calf and had bandages wrapping up her right thigh. She had a kunai and shuriken pouch on each leg, a little too much for Narutos liking. She also had the Konoha headband tied similarly to Sakura's. She had long brown hair tied up into a braid.

Daichi was wearing a white open jacket with green trimming and black shirt underneath with baggy green cargo pants along with bandages going up on his knees. There was a kunai pouch on his right leg while there was a shuriken pouch on his waist. He had a Wakizashi strapped to his back and his hair was jet black with some spikes similar to Naruto's but was more tamed, his face was shape was slightly angular and his eyes were hard but also caring. His Konoha headband was tied to his left bicep.

Takao was wearing a dark blue shirt with a mesh underneath it, he had knee length black baggy pant with both shuriken and kunai holsters on his right leg with bandaged on the midcalf of his left leg. His face resembled that of a diamond slightly and his hair pulled back into spikes that were orange while the rest was glowing eyes carried a calculating gaze like the Nara Naruto knew however unlike the Nara these were extremely sharp and he didn't seem at all that Konoha headband was tied to his neck.

"So you the guy that's gonna lead us?" Daichi asked.

Naruto nodded, which got an approving grunt from Takao. He turned to each of them "So how long have you guys been genin?" He asked, but what he got were downcast looks "All of us were only just instated into being ninja, before there were certain 'variables' that made it so we couldn't be ninja" Naruto raised an eyebrow at that but chose not to continue. He pulled out the file that was given to him by Sarutobi which carries all the information about the Daimyo's house and guards patrol routes.

"Do you all know the mission?" He asked, when he got nods of affirmative, the blonde smirked before he felt a familiar tug at the back of his mind.

'I had been listening, I don't know about this' He heard Kyuyuki in his mind.

'Don't worry I'll be fine!' The blond replied back with too much enthusiasm for her liking.

'Just be careful ok?' To which she got an affirmative from Naruto before the tugging feeling disappeared and he looked back at the serious gazes of his teammates, or subordinates and he felt a sudden weight on his shoulders. 'Goddamnit' he hadn't factor in the responsibility of being a leader would mean but feeling it, he is suddenly finding himself to regret saying yes.

He looked over the Daimyo's mansion plans as well as the guards patrol routes, he noticed a pattern with it, not only was there an interval between the change of patrols but there was a blind spot in the southwest side of the mansion, not only that but the mansion was fairly close to a river, making it a perfect place for water style techniques. However they weren't there to start a fight, they needed to go in, go out, quick and fast, making sure nobody sees them.

He already has a plan going about in his mind. Before his face broke into his award winning grin.

The genin in front of him saw this grin and couldn't help but make one of their own, however they were uneasy and skeptical.

Naruto placed the map down before addressing the rest "Alright listen up, our mission is to get in quickly and quietly, give Yakumo time to do her thing, and leave the same way as we entered" Getting nods he continued "There is a thirty second interval between each patrol which is more than enough time for us to sneak in, but there is also an escape route on the southwest side which is completely left unguarded however the only way in from that side is a window which drops into one of the guest rooms, that will be our entry point, however we will still have to deal with the patrols because even though that side has no patrols going through it, we can still be seen. So we follow the time intervals and we will also be moving in checkpoints." When Naruto mentioned checkpoints he could see confused glances especially from the female member.

Naruto pointed to the window they would be using as an entry point "This is checkpoint one, at this checkpoint, Takao would stay behind and guard our exit point because of the nearby river which would give him an advantage" Takao nodded before Naruto pointed to a staircase which was at the end of a narrow hallway "Because of your skills in hand to hand combat and with that sword of yours , Daichi will guard this area to make sure nobody would head upstairs and disturb our 'session' with the Daimyo" Daichi gave off a grunt as acknowledgement as Naruto turned to Yakumo "From there you and I would go to the Daimyo's room and you do your thing while I'll act as a last line of defense afterwards, we basically retrace our steps out" The entire group nodded their heads at his plan, Takao, the strategist, saw nothing wrong with it and saw plenty of backup plans within the main plan such as the checkpoints and such, this leader was definitely worth his ryo.

"And another thing, when we reach the mansion, you are to bury your headbands and mark it with a stick" At the incredulous looks the blond elaborated "If we were to be seen or captured, without out headbands then Kumo would be unable to pin the whole thing on Konoha, at least legally" At the understanding nods from the rest, Naruto let out a sigh "Alright get packed for at least a week journey"

Yakumo looked at him funnily before speaking "A week's journey? I thought a trip from The Land of Fire to The Land of Lightning would take at least longer?"

Naruto nodded before answering "Yes however I have a technique that can speed the travel time so there will be no need to pack for longer" Everyone nodded at that, skeptically though, and they separated for their own destination.

Naruto sighed "Well, I hope I at least die a quick death"

* * *

Naruto waited for his team at the Konoha gates, after a goodbye from Kyuyuki and Zoza, along with the hateful glares of the villagers, Naruto has begun seeing that, practically agreed to dead end mission.

"I bet the old man is getting a kick out of this" Naruto muttered and he was greeted by the looks of confusion from his three genins as they had heard his mumblings. Daichi raised his eyebrows but said nothing further.

"Okay so how are we gonna get there within a week?" Takao asked, he was too curious about this technique their superior had.

Naruto nodded as he placed a hand on both the males shoulders and motioned for Yakumo to do the same, she put her hand in Daichi's hand which made Naruto raise an eyebrow but he remained quiet as he shut his eyes closed and began melding his chakra with the air before the group vanished out of thin air which surprised the guards at the gate greatly.

* * *

Out in the clearing near the border of fire country, the wind was blowing calmly through the air and the animals were doing their daily business, yes everything seemed to be perfectly fine...that was until an ear piercing scream resonated through the air, followed by a less than manly screech.

When Naruto had performed the technique he forgot to warn them about the feeling that was accompanied with it, which led to Yakumo screaming in surprise and practically crushing Daichi's hand, startled by that he made yelp for help, that alone sent the animals and the breeze running far far away.

Naruto had to clutch his ears because of his enhanced hearing in order to keep a part of his sanity intact.

"Ow!" Naruto groaned as he started clearing his ear up with his pinky finger. Yakumo had settled to glaring daggers at him while Daichi nursed his hand with Takao looking around his surroundings, obviously confused and shocked that they had already traveled to the border in a day!

"Ho-How did you do that?!" Takao asked, Naruto began to explain that it was his 'technique' but it was a family secret so he wouldn't talk about it much.

"So are you gonna do it again?" Yakumo asked, some fear evident in her voice, obviously the feeling that she experienced upset her abit.

"No, the technique drained me, especially since I used it for long distance, so we'll camp here and we'll continued tomorrow" Naruto responded.

"This is amazing! At this rate we'd be able to get to the mansion and back to Konoha in six and a half days!" Daichi exclaimed, obviously awe-inspired by his strong leader.

"Hence why I said pack for a week" The group of genin, minus Naruto, looked sheepish as they didn't believe their leader at first and had instead packed for at least a month or so.

"Let's make a camp" Everybody agreed and started to make tents and ate dinner, Naruto told them that he would take first watch and that the rest can go to sleep, they all agreed and there Naruto laid, his back against a tree, a fire by his right and an endless forest to his left.

He scanned his surroundings, alert, he had also made some clones to help with some patrols. However he suddenly felt a jolt rush his spine, and his pupils became glazed over, his K9's grew alongside his nails and whiskers.

Before the same feeling of falling and darkness engulfed him.

* * *

"You are close very close! But you are not ready" A dark voice said.

"Show yourself! I know who you are! Dark One!" Naruto shouted almost immediately after the ramblings.

"Dark One? What are you talking about boy!" The voice said indignantly.

"Don't lie to me, Kyuyuki told me everything about you!" Naruto roared as his anger seethed.

But he answered with silence before the voice finally answered "I don't know what to say to you boy, I honestly don't know what you are talking about" The voice said again, almost sympathetically but also had some of that indignant air around it.

"Bu-but if you're not the Dark One, but Kyuyuki told me" Naruto muttered.

"Perhaps this Kyuyuki wasn't telling you the truth" The voice said, which made NAruto narrow his eyes.

"What are you trying to say" He said in a low voice.

"Whatever you can do as you wish now be gone" The voice said.

And in a sudden instant he felt himself being pulled back into the real world, his shot open as his gaze landed on the fire that was crackling beside him, the fire blowing against the cold wind.

"What is going on?" He muttered under his breath.

* * *

The next day when the genin awoke, Naruto teleported again however he was only able to reach a couple of miles from the daimyo's house, the teleport to the border already mentally and physically drained him enough but for another trip like that so soon afterwards was nothing short of a quick death.

The group however didn't seem to mind as they began traversing through the woods, they had passed several Kumo patrols but Yakumo had placed a genjutsu over them, making them part of the foliage.

Though not everything was uneventful, while they were running Takao had missed his footing and landed very uncomfortably on a tree trunk resulting in a scream which alerted a female Kumo nin, who arrived to attack him. Needless to say, one thing turned into another and Takao was caught in a compromising position with her on top.

Naruto snickered when Yakumo and Daichi tried to pry the girl off of Takao back, it reached a point where Yakumo was forced to put her to sleep using her genjutsu.

Of course Naruto just ordered Yakumo to wipe the girls mind into thinking she just fell asleep. Say what you will but Naruto can never bring himself to harm a woman, he was too much of a gentlemen to do that. Yakumo only huffed when he told her not to harm the ninja "Somebody's possessive' Naruto thought.

It didn't take long till they reach the Daimyo's house, actually it was a mansion now that Naruto stated, the building plan gave a rough estimate about how it looked like and how big it was but seeing it up close was breathtaking. However he didn't have enough time to gawk at it as their plan was set into motion.

The blond ninja and his team melded into the shadows of the urban environment, each of them suppressing their chakra signature well enough that they were capable of eluding a sensor, well Naruto was anyway. It was a trick he learned, by concentrating on the seal he could force his chakra into it, since the Kyuubi could give him its chakra the same goes with Naruto, and because the seal literary buries the chakra deep inside him, it would practically be impossible for anybody to detect.

Be he couldn't be too confident, he could still be seen, that much was sure. He landed at the outskirts of the mansion and began to count down. When he saw the approaching patrol pass, he quickly sped forward, the genin behind him hot in pursuit.

Thirty seconds, thirty seconds was all he needed. However it seemed that the female member of the group would be having a harder time, with a grunt he made a clone, which was near impossible after using most of it up with the teleportation and sent it to the girl, it later lifted her up bridal style before speeding forward beside the original.

Yakumo gave Naruto a funny look before he whispered "You took too long" she simply huffed indignantly before settling in to the clones grip. Naruto smirked as he noticed the clone seemed to have been enjoying it, if the glint in his eyes were anything to go with.

When they entered through the window, Naruto nodded towards Takao who crouched down and took up a position behind a table while the other three moved out, as they were passing through the hallway there was a noticeable clank of metal as Naruto passed a corner, his gaze hardened when he saw Daichi holding his Wakizashi pushing back a kumo nin. The blonde frowned, there wasn't supposed to be any patrols inside the mansion, 'Well this just complicates thing, oh well, plan B it is!' Naruto sped forward and pulled out a kunai, to which the kumo nin responded by disengaging from Daichi and holding his blade out against Naruto, however he didn't expect for the kunai in his hands to drop to the floor and instead his fist was barreling into the collision.

He smirked as he thought of his opponent stupidity but it was short lived when the fist broke the sword in half and went straight for his jaw, effectively pinning him to the ground as his bone began to crack from the pressure. Naruto smiled as he saw the nin squirm, however this one needed to die if he were to make plan B work.

So he picked up the kunai he dropped and stabbed his opponent in the heart. He then pulled out a headband from his back pocket and placed it in the ninja's hands, when he stood back up he was greeted with confused eyes, so he elaborated "That headband had the kumo symbol in it however it was crossed out as you know, missing nins usually slash their headbands when they abandon their village, this way they'll just think a missing nin was hired to kill the daimyo" Naruto stated.

"But won't they be suspicious when they find out the Daimyo isn't dead" Yakumo asked.

Naruto nodded as he made five clones, all of them then transformed into gruff looking men wearing slashed kumo headbands "We'll make it look like the kumo nins were forced out" Naruto stated and as instructed his clones began spreading out into the mansion "Once we leave, they're gonna cause a ruckus then retreat" Naruto stated. All of them nodded before they continued to the Daimyo's room.

Daichi stayed back at the staircase to make sure there wouldn't be anymore eavesdroppers as Yakumo sat next to the Daimyo in his bed and began to start drawing on a piece of canvas.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"When I draw on the canvas it makes it easier for me to make my illusions as well as more believable." She replied, the picture was kumo and konoha, side by side with people cheering and throwing confetti around. It was stunningly beautiful and as she reached the end she formed several hand signs and waved her hand over the sleeping man's head.

"I'm done" Naruto nodded and the two proceeded their way down, the group waited for the next patrol to pass before the leapt out and began to run back into the woods, as soon as they reached the forestry, they could hear the scream of intruder and battle cries, it wasn't long till Naruto received his clones memories. They were capable of surviving through the entire battle and even managed to kill some people before all of them retreated into the woods and dispelled.

No doubt Kumo would think this as an assassination attempt instead of Konoha nins having a little chat with one of their Daimyo's. Naruto smirked 'Chuunin vest hear I come!'

* * *

"Ah! Naruto-kun back so soon? I trust your mission was a success?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, after they arrived back in Konoha, Naruto told the team they could go home while he dealt with the mission briefing. They all nodded before disappearing.

"Yup we were also able to plant evidence that missing Kumo-nin did it" Naruto announced which got him a pleased smile from Sarutobi. "That's very good Naruto now here" Before Naruto knew it a green jacket was flying to Naruto, thanking his reflexes Naruto caught it effortlessly as he stared at it.

"You are now officially a chuunin!" Sarutobi announced which made Naruto grinning happily. Without a second thought, Naruto hopped up into the air, his fist over his head and he was yelling out triumphantly "I BEAT SASUKE-TEME BY A RANK!"

Sarutobi chuckled at what he said before calming him down. "Well Naruto I'm pretty sure you'd want to head home already but there is plenty I wish to speak to you about"

Naruto pushed back his desire to jump around into the back of his mind as he nodded "As you are now a chuunin you will have plenty of responsibilities one of those responsibilities is to watch over that genin team I assigned to you"

"Bu-But I thought only Jounin's are assigned genin teams?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi nodded once before he answered "Yes however, as you may know, they are a special case and because of you being their first leader and ninja they had associated themselves with, I feel it necessary for you to lead them and train them"

'Ah! I gotta babysit those guys?' "Furthermore you'll be sent out on missions more often now but enough of this already, you may go home now also tomorrow I have a job for you too"

"Huh? Tomorrow! So soon after a mission" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you are to head to the forest of death while the chuunin exams are taking place, there are rumours that there is a powerful traitor of the leaf there, so as such you alongside other chuunin and Jounin will be hiding out in the forests just in case"

Naruto nodded, 'simple enough' "Okay, bye Jiji-san!" Naruto waved off as he began running off towards his home, wanting to tell a certain red-headed girl the happy news.

* * *

"Ow, kyuyuki...why?" Naruto wheezed out as he was clutching his head while on the ground panting. He had burst through the door and had been whacked on the head by a startled Kyuyuki while she was feeding Zoza.

"Oh! Naruto I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" Kyuyuki said out in surprise as she nursed Naruto head, which was sporting a rather large bump. But before she could continue running her hand through Naruto's hair, and over his bump, the blond lifted his hand that was gripping hard on his chuunin vest "I hit chuunin!" The blonde said with a cheeky little grin.

At that moment all concerns were tossed out the window as Kyuyuki pulled Naruto into a bone crushing hug and paraded around the apartment with him.

Outside on the roof was a different story. A man with a mask sat listening to the entire ordeal with a sad smile 'Just like Minato-sensei, you are Naruto!' he thought happily before he pulled out a picture from one of his Jounin vests pockets. In that picture there was a young Obito, Kakashi and Rin, taking up the familiar three man cell pose. The two boys by the side with the female in the centre.

Rin was holding her hands up in peace signs while Obito had his chest puffed out and Kakashi was standing impassively next to a spiky yellow-haired man who was smiling at the camera. If you looked close enough, you could see a strand of red hair in the camera lens.

'So much like your father' He thought before he disappeared into the shadows.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto raced through the forest of death with no little trepidation. When the Hokage had given him the idea of a Konoha traitor wanting to pedo his way into getting a genin he did a lot to hide the fact that the little 'pedo' was in fact Orochimaru one of the legendary sannin who was renowned for his experimentation in immortality. Another thing he forgot to mention was that Naruto would be the only ninja present in the forest of death alongside another Jounin that goes by the name of Anko, apparently she and Orochimaru had unfinished business. He shudder at the thought of what 'business' they had unfinished.

He was currently racing through tracks from the ground with Zoza by his side. If anything went wrong Naruto had plenty of backup, Kyuyuki had retreated back into the seal and was now watching ,through Naruto's eyes, the entire scene while Zoza awaited patiently for his owners command as well as trying to track any discernable scents in the air.

Naruto was also using his sensory abilities and was furiously searching for anyone carrying any ill intent, however he did feel something off somewhere deep in the forest, it was a boy no older from Naruto but there was something about him or rather inside him which piqued Naruto's interest.

He filed that for later though as he continued his search. Kyuyuki however felt a faint tear of hope, after all it had been awhile since she last saw her siblings.

But just as Naruto was about to round a corner his sensors caught something he had not anticipated, desperation, a large killing amount of killing intent and...sick perversion. He shuddered at that and he could feel Zoza doing the same.

Heading off in that direction Naruto made a clone to inform the ninja at the Tower but as that happened Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of dread rise up in his gut.

What was this feeling? Why was he feeling this? Something was happening, something really bad. Beyond his comprehension bad, Naruto steeled himself as he increased his speed. Already molding his chakra into some of his bloodline techniques but as he did so he missed Zoza baring his teeth and his claws growing some lengths longer.

In the Forest of Death.

"ARGHHH" Sai, a swap out for one of team 10's teammates who couldn't arrive for the chuunin exams screamed as his back smacked rather painfully against a tree as he slowly slid down to the ground. Dirt rising from his fall. He barely had time to blink as the deranged Grass nin appeared in front of him. She grabbed a handful of his collar before chucking him into a large tree right behind his so-called teammates who were frozen in place by fear.

Sai couldn't condone them though, if it were not for his root training then his brain would have most likely turn to mush with the level of killing intent that was radiating of the woman. His face was covered in cuts and bruises but then the unthinkable happens, the so-called proud Uchiha began handing the scroll, the 'only' scroll they had to the grass nin as if the fact that he was a ninja had completely escaped his mind. Sai tried to get up, to shout at the raven-haired idiot or at least try and get Sakura to say something but it seemed like his body would have known of it.

His stomach began to heave as another amount of killing intent was being pushed towards him as the woman laughed maniacally, exclaiming how she could care less about the scroll but what she wanted was Sasuke, a shudder ravaged Sai's spine as he thought about the sick demented things the woman would want to do to him.

The woman walked slowly, menacingly towards the last Uchiha, a walk full of purpose, so much evil and sick twisted thoughts as she neared her target but as her hand was mere inches from grabbing the beautiful face of his next body, an arrow was launched from the treeline and had it not been for his rigorous training under the Third Hokage, he would have lost his hands, his hands to use his precious jutsus.

He stared menacingly to the forests canopy where he saw a mop of blond hair looking down on him with a sneer but his eyes, they held a moment of hesitation, weakness. He smiled a very sinister smile as he began rushing through several hand signs "Many hidden shadow snake hands!" He exclaimed as a plethora of snakes began converging on the blondes presence, for a moment Naruto didn't know how to react 'This woman definitely is the snake sannin and if he's here then that means his after Sasuke, damn it why must you bring trouble everywhere you go!'

The blond weaved to the side but the snakes simply changed course, using each other as ladder and step to get to their target. Unbeknownst to them he was smirking as he reeled his hand back, "Matter Fist!" He yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall of reptilian flesh and in a dazzling display of power and gore, the snake exploded from the hit and the pressure of the air around them or at least they thought it was the air.

The sannin however was undeterred as he stared rather smugly at his new opponent, "It seems as if Naruto-kun carries more fight than you Sasuke" The ninja said, though the womans voice concealed it, the genin turned chuunin could still hear the slitherine voice of the traitor of Konoha.

"Naruto?!" His former teammates exclaimed in surprise but Naruto's attention wasn't on them but instead the prone form of a boy behind them, no doubt his replacement. It seemed they dumped the entire fight into his hands probably because he wasn't there anymore, Naruto felt bad for him because he certainly knows how annoying they are, the horrors he must have seen. The blond shuddered of that thought, but the action was not missed by the snake sannin as he slithered his way up to the blond and brought his blade, the Kusanagi in for a death blow. However what he didn't expect was for an orange furred fox to appear in front of the blond, protecting him, what he also didn't expect was for the fox to start to change into...something.

The fur on Zoza back began to grow out, forming armored spikes as his tail started transforming a mace and his teeth and claws grew longer along with his body, no longer was he the tiny cute looking fox but now he was a fearsome warrior that reached the waist of a grown man, his ferocity and menacing figure would put an Inuzuka's dog to shame.

Orochimaru grew shocked at this and fro the face the blond being protected by the fox, he was in a similar state. Unknown to him a woman within Naruto's stomach was cheering for her precious boys to beat the bastard.

Zoza barred his teeth at Orochimaru daring him to continued forward but the snake sannin smirked, he knew nothing could stop Kusun- 'Impossible' Orochimaru yelled as his blade made a *clunk* noise indicating that it wasn't able to budge through the thick armor of the fox which seemed to further shock both combatants at the fox's abilities.

'Kyuyuki did you know about this?' Naruto yelled when he could feel Kyuyuki nod, he suppressed a sigh, it seemed the fox was a nice addition after all.

"Wha-what' Was all the flabbergasted sannin could mutter out before the fox charged at him, seeing the threat Orochimaru rushed through hand signs "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" He yelled as he pushed the fox back and it landed at the foot of its master. But before Orochimaru could hear a whimper escape the downed fox, Naruto rushed forward his fist reeled back and aiming for him with tremendous speed, however he smirked, fighting Hanzo from Amegakure, he had grown accustom to such speeds, so with a mighty yell he began rushing through hand signs in a millisecond before he yelled "Binding snake Glare spell!" before a white snake began to shoot out from his sleeves and wrapped itself around Naruto, "Holy shit" Was all Naruto could say before the snake coiled around him and his matter fist was becoming harder and harder to control because of it so it dissipated before it ended up damaging its user rather than helping him.

The white snake coiled around Naruto, his tongue flicking out to smell him. 'Ah shit!' Was all Naruto could compute before it began constricting him and some of his bones were straining to hold themselves against the pressure. Naruto pointed ears twitched from the pain, even through his self-inflicted torture of a training, it still hurt a lot!

With great restraint Naruto bit back a scream, a pina-filled scream as the snake wrapped itself around him even tighter and for a moment he could swear it was laughing in amusement. 'Shit' was the only thing goin through his head before the familiar armor like metal of Zoza's transformed body flickered in front of him and his mace of a tail striked itself against the snake, effectively pushing it and Naruto into a tree before the snake disappeared in a puff of white smoke and he was met with the sound of metals clashing as he raised his head forward, what caught his attention however was something he didn't expect.

The snake sannin was now wrestling against Zoza and Sasuke who seemed to have regained his determination again and Naruto could see the sharingan eye that had appeared in his former teammates eyes, there were still young, immature but they were still powerful, just like his techniques. With a familiar cross Naruto made a dozen clones and together they began pelting the snake sannin with arrows.

Orochimaru was now caught in between a rock and two pairs of Tsunade's boobs. He shuddered at that, no there was nothing worse than that, 'I swear the shit Jiraiya was able to put me through' he thought before he had to dodged the mace like-tail, a fire style jutsu and a wave of arrows but he didn't come out unscathed as now the face of the body he was using was ripped and torn.

Revealing his unnaturally pale skin and sickly yellow eyes. 'Enough of this' He sneered in his mind as he slammed his palm onto the ground and giant snake popped out, raging its way towards the group, "Boss get down!" One of the clones yelled out as another pulled the original away, while that was happening his clones were staring at the snake with their mouths set in a thin line, like soldiers ready to face their inevitable fate. Though they were mere clones they had emotions, personalities and judgements of their own. They had free will and if they so choose they could disobey orders, abandon the mission and leave the boss but they would not, they would obey as all soldiers would as their eyes glistened with the everlasting determination that they inherited from their creator.

When the snake was mere inches to the column of clone archers only one thing popped into their heads because even in death they will never stray from the mission 'Be careful boss' They all thought before the snake slammed into them, full-force. The clone that had dragged Naruto away just watched as his brethren were decimated and he could barely hold back his anger, he knew, in time, he would see them again, just like all clones, they have a time limit and after the limit was reached, in the next life they would be reunited as brothers.

So with a resolute look the clone drew forth an arrow as he yelled out to the boss "Get out of here!" The clone silently sighed as he watched his creator dart off into the woods followed by Sasuke and the fox.

He gave a hollow smile as he stared at the foreboding eyes which belong to the sick excuse of a man. 'Soon my brothers' The clone thought as he let go and the arrow flew towards Orochimaru, in a show of speed he dodged it but was surprised when the clone appeared mere inches from his face, he smirked before he drew his hand back and hit the man square in the face. Usually clones wouldn't need to use substitution since they have a death sentence looming over their heads but desperate times called for desperate measures as the clone jumped back to keep some distance between him and the sannin.

Before the snake jerked upwards forcing the clone into the air before Orochimaru appeared below, his eyes gleaming in sick satisfaction as he rammed his fist into the clones chest. 'I guess its time' The clone thought and in his eyes there held no regret, no pain or suffering in his frustratingly short time, as a soldier, ones life means nothing compared to the mission, 'To serve the Creator' was the message that relayed in his head as he was brought forth from his bosses chakra, that one message was his only mission and now after completing it, he could die peacefully and he awaited for death to claim him, he awaited for the other side to his existence.

In a puff of smoke he was gone and Orochimaru started his hunt for his prey.

* * *

Naruto received his clones memories and grimaced, the bastard was catching up. Turning to Zoza Naruto barked out an order. "Zoza get SAsuke back to the others now!" The fox seemed to hesitate for a moment before it nodded and forced the Uchiha onto his back causing an indignant yell to be born before he circled around to the clearing where Sakura dn their teammates were waiting.

Naruto inwardly smiled, he could feel kyuyuki speaking to him.

'Naruto what are you doing!' She yelled 'Do you want to die!'

'No but you know I have to do this'

'Tch, always playing the hero, you don't need to! Please stop!" She pleaded. However Naruto shook his head 'Don't worry nothing's gonna happen to me plus I have a group of genin to watch over!'

Kyuyuki inwardly sighed as she nodded, when Naruto said nothing bad was going to happen it was mostly half through but in their situation, half-ture was the best they could get.

Before anymore words could be exchanged Orochimaru stepped into clearing, his snake long gone, the blond couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to that but said nothing off it.

"My, my Naruto-kun you have proven to be quite the opponent" The sannin said, his sick and reptilian voice breaking through the air, however something felt odd about the man's signature, it seemed...weaker. But he wasn't given any time to think about it as he began to blur through hand signs "Formation of Ten Thousand snakes!"

A sea of snakes, no, a Tsunami of them were rushing towards Naruto as they slithered out of Orochimaru's mouth. Seeing no time to play shogi with himself, Naruto pulled a kunai from his back pouch and held it out defensively but what he didn't expect was for the snakes to gurgitate similar swords to the Kusanagi out of their mouths, poised to strike the blond.

In a display of brief kenjutsu skill that Naruto was able to refine to incorporate the use of a kunai, Naruto deflected a good dozen of the swords and snakes but their numbers were just too much, and that was coming from the one many army!

Naruto seeing no option, threw a kunai towards Orochimaru making him smirk before lifting his hand up at the pathetic throw as it was taking forever to reach him. But his eyes widen and his smirk vanished as the kunai turned into a horrendous monster and was flying through the air towards him.

"What the!" Was the only thing he could say before the kunai bit down on his arms and in a puff of smoke disappeared along with the horde of snakes.

Naruto sighed but he began to panic quickly afterwards "If he's not here then that means...Sasuke!" But the blond weaved in pain as he fell to the ground, though he managed a decent fight against the sword wielding snakes, the were still capable of landing some cuts and bites on him, he was lucky he was capable of protecting his more...private areas.

He winced as he forced himself up and began to limp his way towards where Zoza ran off to, even with his healing factor and extra endurance from his bloodline he still couldn't move all that much.

'Yes, grow stronger, put that determination to use' A voice boomed throughout his prison as he stared at the blond through a time/space hole 'Soon very soon!'

* * *

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he flung fireball after fireball at the snake sannin, after their attempted escape everything went downhill, the mangy fox had done its job and lessen the burden by attacking the snake and somehow managed to beat it but now it was next to useless and Sasuke was facing a very strong opponent.

Orochimaru expertly dodged the attacked before smiling "WInd Release: Great Breakthrough!" He intoned as Sasuke was pushed off his perch and Orochimaru appeared behind him smirking before he did what he came to Konoha for. He placed the curse mark on his soon to be disciple as he relished the situation. But before he could continue a great punch to his face sent him flying to a tree, he could feel, no, he knew he had more than just a couple of broken bones as he stared at the blond figure.

"That why you came here!" Naruto yelled "To give Sasuke a HICKEY! A MOTHERFUCKING HICKEY!" The blond rushed forward before an army of shadow clones appeared.

The sannin dodged and parried all of their attacks and was inwardly laughing, was this the best the brat could do? But he was knocked out of his cynical laugh as he saw the blond had his hands raised high and as he balled them to fists, he yelled with vigour " Giant Matter Fist Collision!" Naruto yelled.

And the sannin felt his sides pressed into his body with tremendous force, erecting painful shattering of his bones before he realise what was to happen, he was a balloon in the middle of an army of Tsunade's boobs.

He immediately dived forward before anything worse could happened and he sighed in relief when a resounding boom happened behind him without him being in the centre of it.

WIth a quick muttering, he disappeared from sight as Naruto smiled "I beat a sannin!" He said in a whisper "I should join the ANBU" He exclaimed before he fainted from chakra exhaustion next to the prone form of Sasuke.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto didn't know where he was or why he was there but at the time it didn't matter, because he was being hunted down. He was in a forest, the sun was setting and there was literally an army chasing after him. 'Crap!' He thought as an arrow whizzed by him.

The people chasing carried no faces, no form of actually being there except for their shadowed bodies, their voices were malevolent and their whole aura was evil. They kept whispering into his head, trying to get him to break "Where will you run?" "Come and play with us" "We are here and we'll never leave you alone"

"Shut up!" Naruto bellowed as he spun around. Kunai met Sword as one of the shadowy figures engaged him in combat. What little moment Naruto had for a breath was taken away from him when he rushed forward, instinctively Naruto dodged to the side before lifting his hand up high and striking the figure in the gut but it didn't move, instead it looked as if it was amused.

"We do not feel pain!" The shadows around him bellowed as one. "We are PAIN!" They yelled together as they marched forward.

"Shit!" The blond sped through hand signs before yelling "Shadow clone Jutsu!" Four shadow clones appeared by his side and together they began their last stand against their shrouded enemies.

"Matter Fist!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his fist into one of them but it simply shrugged it off before gripping his wrist, its long sharp claws piercing his skin and digging their way in. "AGHHH!" He yelled as another appeared behind him and thrusted his hand through Naruto's chest.

His eyesight became blurry, the corners turning dark and eyelids growing heavy.

"We are you!" The shadows said as one before he blacked out.

* * *

"Gahh!" Naruto shot up from bed, sweat barreling down his face as he turned around, giving the area around him a critical eye. "You're awake" He heard a voice say, he turned to the voice and saw that it came from his sensei, Kakashi.

"You had us worried, when your clone reached the tower we feared the worst" He announced, his face serious and if you look well enough, you could tell his mouth was in a thin line.

"Right, I faced the snake-teme and I gave him a run for his money!" Naruto said proudly which lightened the mood in the room a little bit, the blonds had an uncanny ability to turn even the most dreadful situation into either an inspiring one or a happy one.

"Well, nonetheless, I'm glad you're okay" Kakashi said, just then they heard a whimper from off to the side and Naruto craned his head down onto the foot of his bed to see Zoza curled up into a ball, its face scrunched up in worry.

"It seems as if you also made you're friend worry" Kakashi said, a little amused when Naruto dragged the fox into his arms, he looked more like he was forced to then otherwise.

"Hey where's Sasuke and Sakura? Are they alright?" Naruto asked, Kakashi just nodded with a lazy wave of his hand "They're alright but hey got roughed up pretty badly still they managed to reach the Tower, so that's a plus" Naruto nodded before following with another question "How long have I been here?"

"For about a day" Kakashi replied and he could see a twitch in Naruto's eyebrows 'Wonder what's that about?'

'You see you stupid brat! Do you know how worried I was because of you! HONESTLY HOW DARE YOU ACT WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT HOW IT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL!' Naruto sweat-dropped at the ferocity behind her words. 'Maa, maa, I know Kyuyuki but you have to admit defeating a sannin isn't easy'

"THAT"S WHY I TOLD YOU TO RUN' Naruto winced as the voice echoed throughout his mind, he could hear Kyuyuki taking slow calming breaths before completely shutting up with a huff.

'Oh I'm gonna get it later' The blond paled at the thought of what was to come but Kakashi just stared with a raised eyebrow. "Naruto, the Hokage said he wanted to speak to you regarding your team, or so he says, he's currently up in a booth while the teams are currently undergoing the preliminaries" Naruto nodded his head in understanding before Kakashi disappeared in a poof. When the Kakashi shadow clone was gone, Naruto could tell it was a shadow clone because of its signature, the blond leaped off the bed with Zoza doing the same only out of Naruto's arms.

The fox sat in front of Naruto before he could leave the door and the Jinchuuriki just stared at it for a minute.

'Naruto, we need to talk' He heard a voice say in his mind, Naruto was taken aback by this voice because it wasn't the feminine and cheerful voice of Kyuyuki or the deep and ominous voice of the Dark One or whatever he is but instead it was a voice. A male voice, one that sounded warm and welcoming but also carried with it authority and respect.

Naruto blinked, having had experiences with voices in his head, foreign or otherwise, he asked the universal question 'Who are you'

He heard a chuckle before an answer was made 'I'm the fox in front of you' The voice said and Naruto eyes widened ever so subtly before he dropped his head down to look at the fox in front of him which, even though it should be impossible, had a cheeky little grin on its face.

"Zo-Zoza?" He said out loud and if even possible, the grin doubled in size. 'Yes, it is me' He said into Naruto's mind.

'Ho-How?!, is-is my life ever gonna be normal?!' Naruto questioned to himself but unfortunately Zoza heard him 'No I doubt it, Kami just loves you too much' The fox sniuckered into his mind.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes dangerously at the fox before sighing 'You haven't answered my question' Naruto thought into his mind, which earned him a thoughtful nod from the fox that was sitting in front of him.

'Yes well my story is very difficult to explain so pay attention' The fox stated, 'I am Zoza, a Great Guardians of The Hill, there were five of us, The Fox, The Wolf, The Panther, The Cougar and The Eagle. We guarded the artifact known as the hill, in this hill laid the Forgotten Gem of Eulisius The Great Hero of Darkness. We held the gem safe for hundreds of years but then something happened and somebody took it from us.' Naruto was nodding his head, asking the fox to continue after a short pause ' We guardians were strong but you see the hill was our domain, it was a reality that wasn't on Earth nor any other world, so we were unable to retrieve because the hill and everything in the hill doesn't exist but it is still there. Do you understand?'

'Yea I get it' Naruto said after he processed it 'but wait if that is true then how are you here?' The fox nodded before answering 'Because since we were unable to continue, we took the liberty of adopting five humans, these humans later took our names, Amir, Jason, Conan, Michael and Andrew, and became our predecessors who are able to walk throughout the dimensions. They were able to recover the gem and bring peace back to the universes and the original Guardians are now all dead ,that is, except me.'

'Why?'

'Because boy I still have unfinished business and that unfinished business is with you, your journey my boy has become my journey, why? Because you and I are like...kindred spirits I suppose now let us go speak to the Hokage hm Naruto?" The Fox stated casually as if he was talking about the weather before resting it self on Naruto's shoulders.

However Naruto just sweat-dropped, it seemed as if no matter what Naruto did, life would be far from normal for him. 'Kyuyuki why didn't you tell me about him?' The blond asked.

'Sorry Naruto but he made me promise' Kyuyuki replied, however the way she said was more of amusement than regret. Naruto just sighed, life is far too dramatic for him.

Leaving the room Naruto made his way to where the arena in the Tower was, shortly after he reported in to the Tower to patrol in the forest of death, he had taken a tour around the place first just to see the sights.

It wasn't long till Naruto entered the preliminary rounds and saw Lee battling against Kiba. He only gave a momentary glance because he had too much on his mind but from where he was, it was obvious that Lee was winning. Naruto entered the booth where the Hokage was located and greeted the old man with his usual foxy grin.

"Sup Hokage-jiji!" Naruto bellowed, quiet enough for nobody to hear and loud enough to give the Hokage a heart attack. "Ah Naruto come in come in" Naruto didn't waste anytime as he made his way to the side of the old man, also paying a small glance to Ibiki who was in the room too.

"Naruto, they say that you fought Orochimaru and won?" Sarutobi said, only a droplet of seriousness present in his grandfatherly voice. Naruto nodded his head vigorously "Yeah the snake-teme didn't know what hit him" Sarutobi nodded his head thoughtfully before he continued "Do you know why he was there Naruto?"

Naruto's face hardened as his eyes became cold and calculative, Ibiki noticing this couldn't help but the small upward twitch from his lips at this. The kid was just such a great reminder for simpler times "Yup, back in the forest I don't why but the snake went and give Sasuke a hickey"

At that single moment in time both the Hokage and Ibiki face faltered for a moment "A-a what?" Sarutobi asked, he knew that Orochimaru was sick but that can't be right. However he was proven wrong when Naruto nodded his head "Yeah he did but after he bit him a seal appeared on Sasuke's neck" That seemed to allow the two ninja veterans to regain their composure briefly before their tones became grim "I see"

"Yeah Hokage-jiji do you know what is going on?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi however just waved it off and decided to change the topic "How is your genin team Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before answering "Actually I haven't seen them all that much, it's just I had the mission and all" Sarutobi nodded his head in understanding before a smile graced his lips.

"Well then you better hurry up to training ground 10 then, they're currently waiting for you there" Sarutobi announced. Naruto not expecting that answer simply stared at Sarutobi blankly before a shooing motion by Ibiki woke him and he made a mad dash to training ground 10, all the while making a fox hold tightly onto his neck.

* * *

Daichi was impatiently waiting on their so-called sensei to arrive to their training ground, it had been thirty minutes but they were still waiting on him. (If only they knew about Kakashi) Takao was sitting down against a tree while Yakumo was just waiting patiently as she practiced kunai throwing.

"Where is he?!" Daichi exclaimed. Now Daichi could be called many things, Dashing, Heroic, An all round great guy but patient was not one of them. "Urghh! Where IS HE!" He yelled in frustration. Yakumo stopped practicing and turned to her distraught teammate and friend, "Come now Daichi, I'm sure our sensei is really busy that's why he's late"

"She's probably right, ninja have to work for long hours to protect the village" Takao added in. Daichi only gave a very long sigh before nodding his head. "Yeah, yeah"

Before anything else could be said footsteps could be heard walking towards and all three in unison turned to see a familiar face walking towards them. A boy with sun-kissed blonde hair and three whisker marks on each cheeks walked towards them with a...dead fox hanging on his neck. The dead fox however didn't turn out to be dead when it jumped off from his neck and landed on the ground with an audible yip of anger.

"Maa, maa Zoza you aren't dead are you?" the boy said sarcastically before training his eyes on the three of them. His eyes darted from one to the other, evaluating them, assessing their strength and weaknesses.

Daichi who was already impatient and frustrated so simply let the dam burst "Hey are you our sensei if so then why were you so late!" He blurted out. Yakumo hand was simply just too late to shut his mouth and Takao was hanging his head at his friends outburst.

Naruto however just chuckled "Heh, sorry about that, something popped up and I couldn't be here earlier anyways..." Naruto trailed off, since he had yet to actual plan something because even he had no idea about this team meeting and there was no need for introductions since he knew all their names already...wait they didn't know his name.

"Well since I already know your names and skill set I suppose I should introduce myself to you guys huh?!" Naruto said, but he received some strange looks from the three. Takao was still trying to figure out how somebody their age group was capable of rising through the ranks so early and how did he become their sensei, Daichi was just staring at empty space and Yakumo was giving him her full attention which meant scrunching her face up to comical proportions.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki, from this day forth you will call me Naruto-Sensei, My likes are ramen and training while my dislikes is the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook and a guy named Sasuke, my dream is to become Hokage" Team Uzumaki listened to their sensei's introduction with varying degrees of skepticism for the last one.

Naruto however seemed to be oblivious to it and just continued to speak "Alright now that that's out of the way I think it's time for a skill evaluation, even though I said I already know your skills it's always better to get a first hand experience rather than just reading off a paper so come and attack me" Naruto said as he fell into his Flowing Dragon stance.

The three genin didn't do much for a couple of seconds having not expected that but after awhile of processing Daichi pulled out his Wakizashi and charged forward with a battle cry. Naruto inwardly smirked, he's fought his clones enough times to know a brawler when he saw one.

Running on movements seared into his brain, Naruto dodged to the right before his left leg jumped forward and landed a kick onto Daichi's stomach making him wince and cry out from the force behind it before he was flown back into the ground.

Takao having seen this grabbed Yakumo before the two doubled back nearer to the lake in the training ground. When Daichi got up he noticed this and jumped back too.

Naruto took a moment to calculate this as he stared at them, Daichi took up a position in front of Yakumo and Takao with his Wakizashi out defensively while Yakumo was readying her hands to dash through hand signs as did Takao.

'I see' Naruto thought, it was really a simple tactic, Daichi defend, Takao support and Yakumo would land the final blow by using her genjutsu. A sane tactic, Naruto rolled his shoulders, this wasn't going to be easy, or maybe he was giving them too much credit?

Making an all too familiar cross sign four clones popped into existence by his side. The three genin noticing this tensed, readying themselves against their sensei.

Two of the clones ran forward and transformed into a giant a shuriken where the other two grabbed onto them and reeled their hands back. With a cry the two lunged the shuriken at the group "Demon Wind Shuriken!"

Daichi was in a bind, he could only stop one and he was sure Yakumo wouldn't be able to dodge the other shuriken that would pass him and Takao was nowhere near completing his hand signs for his jutsu.

Grimacing Daichi shot forward as his Wakizashi clashed against the shuriken only for it to transform back into the clone and hold its kunai against his throat, the other shuriken did the same thing except it was in front of Yakumo.

However before the clone could react a body of water was slammed into him making him poof away followed by a yell of "Water Style: Water Shockwave!" Yakumo turned her head to look at Takao who was panting, the jutsu took alot out of him, initially he thought he could handle the chakra consumption but it seems not.

Naruto and the other two clones by his side saw the opening and rushed forward while his clone that had Daichi dispelled due to Daichi's superior Kenjutsu mastery. But he didn't get a moment to take a break when two more clones jumped him while the original rushed past the trio and headed straight for Takao.

Daichi swung his Wakizashi above his head to stop a kunai from meeting his forehead before jumping away from a kick to his side. A deadly dance of blades was initiated between the three combatants as Naruto's clones were in a stalemate against the black-haired opponent.

Sparing a glance to his partner, the clones seemed to make an agreement before they dashed forward, one clone clashed against Daichi's blade while the other jumped off his back and landed behind Daichi where he tried to land a chop on his neck to render him unconscious but Daichi having been trained efficiently in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu pushed back the clone that had his blade and turned just in time to perform a sideway slash against the clone but he ultimately missed. The two clones were again in a stalemate against Daichi as the sword wielding boy began staring into the clone with an intensity that made him wince. Noticing this, Daichi capitalized on it and rushed forward only to be met with a cry of "Wind style: Wind Bullet Jutsu!" before a ball of air was slammed against his back and he lost consciousness.

While the clones fight was done, the original however was put into a more challenging position than his clones "Water style: Water Gun Jutsu!" Takao yelled as he spit out a wave of water at Naruto that slammed against his chest.

The force behind the attack made Naruto grunt in pain before he righted himself in the air but later found himself trapped against a tree that had its branches holding onto his limbs.

'A genjutsu' Naruto thought before he felt Kyuubi release it for him since he was terrible with anything remotely related to Genjutsu. But just as he was freed he was greeted to a kunai inches from his face before he ducked down, effectively saving his eye from getting impaled. He raised his head to give a calculative glance to Takao and Yakumo before a battle plan was initiated.

Takao was very winded, it was bad enough that he had to engage Naruto in a taijutsu bout but the water style technique he used made it very difficult for him to continue. He was breathing hard as was Yakumo as they faced off their enemy.

But in a brief show of speed their sensei disappeared from view before reappearing in front of them, kunai drawn and prepared to strike them down. Acting quickly Takao pulled out his own Kunai where the two met with a clang. Yakumo seeing this charged amd placed her Kunai onto the blonde's neck thinking she won she smirked victoriously at their soon to be teacher.

"We win" She stated happily but the smirk her sensei had showed otherwise. 'Naruto' simply poofed out of existence before she heard a bump sound and the next thing she knew she was pulled into darkness.

8 Hours later

Naruto sighed as he entered his apartment, after the fight, Naruto didn't give his 'students' enough time to rest as he immediately got them running laps around the training ground with chakra weights of ten pounds each. After that they did a casual amount of a hundred push ups, pull ups, squats, sit ups and the like alongside taijutsu practice.

All in all it was a good day of training with Takao and Daichi muttering about 'slave drivers' and 'Sadistic sensei's' while Yakumo just up and fainted on the spot whether due to exhaustion or the sight of three sweaty and very attractive men, no one will know.

But Naruto didn't have time to say, not only was he chuunin now which means other responsibilities he also had a destiny that warranted a guardian fox to accompany him.

"(Sigh) Kami just loves me doesn't she" As if to prove it, Kyuyuki appeared next to me, her face speaking volumes of what she was going to do to him which was weird because of her face contorted in anguish, because Naruto didn't listen to her protest about fighting Orochimaru, fear, that she might accidently go too far with her punishment and joy, because his screams would become music to her ears.

Naruto in that one moment had his face in pure unshed, indistinguishable face of horror as he stared into Kyuyuki's dead, soulless red eyes. Zoza, at that point, began cowering into a corner but was also snickering playfully to himself, if it was one thing he learned from being a guardian, is a lovers spat was great entertainment.

And so throughout the night, the sandaime alongside the entirety of the village were lulled to sleep with Naruto's screams of agonising pain.

2 weeks later.

"Somebody! Please help me!" A woman screamed as she raced through the woods. This woman had raven hair that reached down to the small of her back and was wearing a slave rags, behind her were three gruff looking men, each were carrying samurai swords and were all giggling perversely as the girl tried to run away.

These men were slavers and the woman was their merchandise, but there is nothing wrong with playing with your merchandise now is there.

The girl was running for her life but even so she couldn't escape the gruff grip that latched itself onto her neck. She let out one final high-pitched scream before she was knocked out cold.

"That was utterly boring" One of the men drawled before smirking. "let's have a little more fun" The men began smiling perversely as he began reaching his hand to her modesty only for a shuriken to embedded itself onto his hand.

"GAHH!" He bellowed as he cradled his injured hand "OI! Assholes don't you know that a gentleman doesn't harm a lady!" They heard a voice yell.

"Show yourselves!" One of the men yelled.

"How about no?" A feminine voice replied, seemingly coming from everywhere but at the same time nowhere.

"Guro what do we do?" The same bandit asked.

Guro simply began turning to every direction frantically, he knew that only a ninja could be this silent and discreet and if they were facing ninja then they were screwed. "Spread out but stay together!" He ordered and the samurais moved to his command.

"Wrong move!" Another male voice said before a cry of "Water Style: Water Scythe Jutsu!" Was heard before a barrage of scythes made of water were bombarding them. Two of the slavers were able to dodge it but their companion wasn't lucky, he met a gruesome end by the hands of the attack and his echoing scream would forever be seared into his friends minds.

"SHIT!" The other bandit yelled before he was barely able to deflect an incoming strike with his blade. Before him was Daichi, the black-haired boy smirked before he disappeared and reappeared behind him and thrusted his blade into the man's back before disappearing again.

Guro was the only one left, "Wa-wait please, let me go, I'd stop with the slave business please!" He yelled.

But his cries of anguish were not heard as he was met with the sight of a brown-haired girl as she stared into his eyes. "Please!" He pleaded but Yakumo simply scoffed before going through a set of hand signs and whispering her technique "Seven gates of damnation!"

Guro was then placed in front of seven blood thirsty looking monsters as they stared hungrily into him.

* * *

"AGHHHHH!" Was music to Naruto's ears as he sat atop a branch and waited patiently for his team to complete their mission, just a regular C-rank missions, deal with some slavers, save the slaves then get the payment.

He sighed from where he sat, it had been two weeks since the forest of death incident or the way he liked to call it 'Sasuke gets a hickey from a pale-ass pedophile' and he had trained his team down to the ground. His main problem were their chakra reserves, in the first week he made all of his genin wear chakra weight and that every hour they were to increase the weight. While wearing the weight the team also had to go through 'basic training' with him which they dubbed 'The ten hours of hell followed by a thirty minute heaven then another five hours of hell'

Yakumo improved the most, back when they first met a simple jog would leave her winded but now she could keep up with a chuunin without her weights on, with them she'd be at least high genin. Takao's chakra reserves had doubled and though he may not be as fast as Daichi or Naruto, he was a prodigy in his jutsus, already he had made quite a few such as the water scythe and water tornado but Naruto forbid him from making anymore till he made the two jutsu he already made more effective.

Daichi himself had become more effective, his speeds had reached about a half of Naruto's own and that by itself was an impressive accomplishment. His kenjutsu skills had become extraordinary and he began learning defensive jutsus.

All in all, Naruto's team had risen through the ranks, Team Uzumaki was already regarded as a very capable squad and the Sandaime was thoroughly impressed. However they had been some controversy about the 'Demon's spawns' team such rumours were demolished when Naruto and the Third brought the hammer down on them, quite literally, Ibiki still had nightmares about that one night.

Also to be seen was that Naruto had met another sannin, Jiraiya the toad sage, through Sarutobi. At first Naruto was kinda hostile to him become he was Orochimaru's teammate but later because he was nothing but a pervert! But a strong pervert mind you, many times Naruto found himself in the dirt ground trying to pry him from the hot springs so he just settled on tipping the girls off whenever Jiraiya wanted a little peek.

Jiraiya had taken Naruto in as an apprentice which greatly shocked Naruto but Sarutobi just gave a cheeky little smile. The toad sage had made Naruto sign the toads summoning contract and he had a drink with the toad boss Gamabunta, at first he just thought they would be talking but when sake was thrown into the mix Naruto had to drag both a drunk Jiraiya back home while dealing with a drunk Gamabunta at the same time.

It was an eventful two weeks.

"Naruto-sensei!" Yakumo cried out as the trio appeared before their leader. Naruto gave them all a foxy grin.

"You guys got the payment?" When he got nods of affirmative the group of four disappeared and reappeared at the Konoha gates.

The tow guard Izumo and Kotetsu just looked at them blankly, it had happened so many times already they just stopped questioning it.

"Sup guys!" Naruto greeted them, he was given a lazy "Sup little man!" By Izumo and a nod from Kotetsu.

Naruto just chuckled at their actions. When they pass through the threshold of the village, Yakumo, Daichi and Takao ran off in different directions saying their goodbyes.

While Naruto made his way to the market, 'Kyuyuki asked me to buy some groceries, let's see I know we need eggs, maybe some herbs' As Naruto began to think he failed to see a group making their way to him.

"Hey Naruto!" A familiar cocky and brash voice squirmed its way into his ears. Naruto was knocked out of his trance when he saw Kurenai, Kiba, Shino and Hinata saying their greetings.

"Oh, hey guys!"

"So is there a reason why you're in the market?" Kurenai asked as she beat Kiba and Shino to the punch, Naruto usually just eats ramen all the time so seeing him in a place that sells food but is not at all related to ramen is a little discerning.

"Oh, Kyuyuki asked me to go get some groceries, she say's eating ramen isn't that healthy" Naruto announced.

'Kyuyuki?' was the internal thought process Kurenai had before a sly smirk, which was very out of character for her, wormed its way to her lips.

"By any chance is that the redhead that follows you around?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto nodded his head, a little too vigorously, "Yup! She's staying in my apartment and she's really not happy about the whole ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner thing."

Kiba and Shino had trouble trying to process that 'Naruto's staying with a girl' while Hinata was inwardly fuming. Kurenai smirk grew a centimeter before continuing "My my Naruto, living with a girl buying groceries if I didn't know any better it would look like the two of you are married." Her tone was smooth and cool but sly and suggestive.

Naruto blushed and began sputtering something about 'friends' and 'not that way' Kurenai smiled, Minato had that same habit before he and Kushina went out but what she didn't understand is that why it was always redheads. 'Maybe it runs in the family'

"Okay Naruto! Ok, there's nothing going on!" However the added wink she had at the end proved that their conversation wasn't gonna be the last.

As Kurenai's team walked past him, the blond just sighed 'Is it just me or is Hinata miffed today?' Naruto thought.

'I would say so but I'm not sure maybe she's just in her period?' He heard the familiar mischievous tone of a certain orange-furred fox. Naruto spun his head around to see a smiling Zoza staring at him cheekily.

'So you're getting the groceries huh? You know she has you whipped right?" Zoza stated.

"I'm not whipped!" He retorted only to gain a tick mark from Zoza making a whiplash noise.

'Fuck you!'

'Oh I'm sorry I don't what you've heard but I don't go that way' Zoza continued to remain sarcastic.

Naruto's eye began to twitch alongside his annoyance.

'Let's just go!' He yelled into his mind only to greeted by Zoza's snickering.

* * *

"So Jiraiya-sama, what do we owe the pleasure?" Kyuyuki asked the white-haired man that was currently in Naruto and hers living room. Naruto no longer lived in his old apartment, after he became a chuunin and from insistence from Jiraiya saying "No student of mine is gonna live in a dump like this!" the two bought another apartment in the middle class zone of konoha. It was rather spacious, had three bedroom and a big living room.

Inside the living room Kyuyuki had been given full control over its decorations which means, lots of red. The carpet was red with a blue dragon pattern going all around it alongside the red couches, two of them, that were parallel to each other with a coffee table in between.

Red curtains with golden lining and some of Narutos flowers on top the tables that were placed on the corners of the room.

That combined with the mahogany wood gave off a homey feeling.

Jiraiya was very pleased with this as can be seen with his head bopping. "Oh I figured I stop by that's all" He stated as he took a seat on the couch.

"Oh? Would you like to stay for dinner?" Kyuyuki asked.

"i wouldn't want to impose"

"Nonsense! I'm sure Naruto would be more than happy to see you!" Kyuyuki walked out of the kitchen with some drinks, she was wearing a red top which hug tightly to her chest which even Jiraiya found himself a shame to look at. He may be a pervert but he isn't a pedophile 'That was restricted for Orochimaru' but still her boobs were humongous, by the time Kyuyuki reached the age of twenty she'd already be a million times hotter than Tsunade.

Alongside her top, she was wearing long raven skirt with a golden dragon running up the sides. The skirt itself was nothing much, except that it moved with her curves making it hard for Jiraiya to shut his perverted mind down before he did something he'd regret.

The look resulted in a HOT motherly look, warm but HOT, comfortable but HOT, simple but HOT.

"Here's some drinks" Kyuyuki placed the tray of water down onto the coffee table where Jiraiya happily took the cup "So you cooking, the warm atmosphere, and from how you're treating me, your motherly nature alongside Naruto hard working to pay the rent, coming home late at night to but the two of you remaining close to each other, if I didn't know any better I'd say the two of you were a married couple" Jiraiya announced bluntly.

Making Kyuyuki splutter while trying to cook, which resulted in many things almost falling down onto the ground. Jiraiya smirked from where he sat, this was why he loved being a sensei.

"Wh-wha-why would you say that?" She tried to make a strong retort but her blushing and stuttering made it difficult.

"Really? Don't deny it, the two of you living in the same house, the two of you have fallen into a routine not associated with friends who are just sharing a roof, you guys are a full-fledged couple." Jiraiya continued to inwardly laugh as the sputtering only grew. But before he could continue with his fun the front door open where a mop of blond hair entered.

"I'm home!" Naruto announced, right before an excited yip was heard and a fox ran into the apartment and found it way onto the couch where it purred in joy at the soft surface of his long designated bed.

"Ne, Ero-sennin why are you here, I mean don't get me wrong but why are you here?" Jiraiya gained a tick mark at the nickname that represented the relationship between his student and him. 'And Minato thought I'd be a good godfather'

"I'm here to talk business" Jiraiya said quietly, making sure Kyuyuki hadn't heard him.

Naruto immediately grew serious, only time Jiraiya would use that tone of voice was either the destruction of Konoha serious or his book was going down in sales and since his company went up five points it was the latter.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, going into mission mode, or how Jiraiya would like to call it 'Looking into a mirror image of Minato' and stared icily into Jiraiya's eyes, the kind of stare that said 'No bullshit or I'll make you regret it' which actually made Jiraiya involuntarily shiver.

"There may be an invasion" With those words Naruto's fist clenched and the every animal near the vicinity of Konoha were shivering in fright and most took that as a sign for an early migration.

**Sorry for the late update but stuff is hectic and my wifi was acting up so I couldn't get stuff done plus school starting to piss me off in extreme levels furthermore I've been reading Melody of the fox and Rikudou sennin and I kinda like them, makes me wanna do something like that. Anyways sorry again.**


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto was sitting amongst the various people in the arena, staring impassively into the match but at the same time not really paying attention, he didn't want to seem unsupportive or anything its just that he had his mind on other things, mainly helping to defend his home from a sand and sound invasion.

On his lap was Zoza and Kyuyuki had opted to retreat back into the seal for this particular fight. Naruto paid a quick glance around the stadium, he could see the various ninjas being tensed, oh yes they were undoubtedly so. Some were even hovering their kunai pouched as they nervously fidgeted.

The invasion was gonna hit hard, they all knew that.

The Blond sighed as he felt somewhat nervous that the civilians and the genin in the arena were not warned about this but they couldn't risk Sand or Sound finding out that they know and start the invasion early so they were stuck with this.

Naruto had his hands resting on the back of his neck but ready to pull out his bow if needed. He looked at the back of the arena and spotted the ANBU guarding it and sighed, he was also against having the ANBU guard the arena instead of the Hokage. But Sarutobi had been adamant at facing his old pupil and no one could object. This was a matter between Student and Teacher.

Naruto barely paid attention as Neji Hyuuga had his arms impaled by Gaara's sand, no, he purposely ignored the fight to just look at Gaara of the sand. The Jinchuuriki of the One tailed raccoon. He was Naruto's job to deal with since he himself was a jinchuuriki but the blond felt a certain amount of pity for the red head. Out of all the tailed beasts, he ended up with the one that was crazy.

"Shukaku was literally the sanest and clear headed person of the tailed beasts but when the Dark one came that all changed" Kyuyuki said sadly as she receded back into her cage, Naruto wanted to hug or at least comfort her but he had a job to do and he had no time to waste.

Watching the matches swing by he paid barely any attention to the fighting, he knew without a doubt that Shikamaru would end up becoming Chuunin, it was predictable that he would. Shikaku would say the same ,if not, well his mom would definitely kill him. She wasn't known as frying pan mammoth without a reason.

He briefly chuckled to himself when the lazy genius called a quits when he got the wind user, Temari, trapped in his shadow possesion. What would be even better would be if he gave a cheeky little smile to the proctor instead of a long drawn out explanation. Naruto briefly wondered why they even bother to explain anything, their ninjas for heaven's sakes, secrets are what keeps them alive!

But the moment had arrived to cut Naruto's musings short when the battle between Sasuke and Gaara commenced. It started and ended in a high pace as the Uchiha's speed had greatly gone up alongside his punching power. The real kicker was the end when Sasuke had burst his chidori right through the protective outer shield of sand that Gaara had and got a clean cut on the sand kids shoulder.

Resulting in the chaos that ensued later. The kage box blew up, nearly half of the ninjas in the arena were put to sleep thanks to a genjutsu, the other half battling against the sound five and everybody else going to help defend the village from the sea of sound and sand troops pouring into the village.

"I'm going to need a nap after this" Naruto muttered as he pulled out his bow and arrows and made a dozen shadow clones who immediately went to work in waking up the sleeping shinobi and escorting the civilians into the designated safe zones. While Zoza ran around biting people feet, whether ally or enemy, he's just an asshole like that.

Getting up from his seat Naruto quickly went after Gaara only to be cut short by Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei are you all right?!" Naruto asked as he eyed the few scrapes and bruises his sensei was sporting. "I'm alright Naruto" The jounin reassured him, as he eyed their surroundings. "I sent Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino to go stop Sasuke from going after that sand kid" The blond furrowed his brows at this, not at all expecting Sasuke to chase after his target. 'Why are you so fucking stupid!'

Furious blue eyes stared at the dull grey of his sensei and Kakashi flinched at the fire in those eyes. 'Wonder what has his panties in a knot?' The Jounin thought as he eyed the chuunin in front of him wearily, "I'm going after the Uchiha" Kakashi again flinched when Naruto called his former teammate Uchiha.

"I don't think it's nec-" He was cut short when the blond gave him a harsh glare that spoke volumes of the pent up anger in him "Gaara is my target and they are now treading on thin ice that, if not properly handled, would lead to their deaths!" The tone Naruto used made it clear 'If I don't go they are dead!'

Kakashi nodded his head as he jumped away to the kage box to assist the ANBU in trying to break the barrier down while raced off to deal with a Jinchuuriki and to teach a certain Uchiha what the you do when there is an invasion!

XXXXXX

"Yakumo get down!" Takao shouted out as he raced through hand signs and called out his technique "Water Style: Raging Tornado!" cupping his mouth Takao blew out a water tornado that plowed through the shinobi ranks that were running across the shopping district.

Yakumo, who was in the way, quickly flopped down onto her stomach to dodge the water technique from her friend before she heard the soft clang of metal against metal. Craning her head to the side she saw Daichi up against a squads worth of ninjas.

"Ninja art: Spinning Whirlwind!" Pumping chakra to his legs, Daich spun on his heel and extended his blades attack range by using a chain connected to his sword that cut the ninjas around him in half, all except one who jumped high in the air and began to perform hand signs.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm!" Daichi eyes widened a bit before he used his blade, pumping chakra to it, and sliced the wind attack in half before he tossed his blade in the air, rushing through his own set of hand signs. "Leaf Style: Raging Hurricane!" When he was done he gripped his blade as it fell into his hands and channeled as much chakra as he could to his legs before jumping up and spinning in the air.

The sand shinobi didn't even know what happened before he was cut down to pieces.

"I wonder where Naruto-Sensei is?" Daichi asked as he raced forward, meeting several shinobi head on.

Yakumo snorted from where she was "Most probably beating half a village load of these guys by himself" She replied as she ensnared another group of shinobi in her genjutsu.

"Water style: Water Scythes!" A dozen water scythes slices their way through ten sand and sound shinobi as Takao began panting slightly, how he wish he had his sensei's insane stamina. "I don't know, maybe he's trying to find somebody of a challenge for him?" Takao added.

There was no delusions in the genins minds that their sensei was undoubtedly strong. They only people who would prove a challenge to him were probably high-jounin to low-kage level shinobi. "I doubt there is anybody that could be proven a challenge to sensei" Yakumo said, a hint of pride that she had such a powerful ninja to call sensei.

"Maybe, you never know Yakumo" The water specialist said as he pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag. "Heh and here I thought I was gonna use this to get sensei back for adding ten pounds to my weights" Takao added shamelessly as he tossed the kunai and it took down at least seven shinobi, three were medics if Takao had guessed correctly.

"Let's move!" Daichi yelled as he kept going.

Little did they know, on that very day, The Legend of The Three Merciless Fangs of The Fox was born.

XXXXXX

"I don't have time for you people!" Naruto yelled out in frustration as he used a matter fist to punch a sand jounin into a tree before using his bow to deflect a kunai from a sound ninja and ramming an arrow into his eye.

Drawing his bow, Naruto shot down another ninja before he got any 'bright' ideas and tossed some shuriken at another group, effectively making them scatter and deflect them before racing off.

Jumping from tree to tree, Naruto made sure to place some explosive tags on the tree trunks and ninjas wire to stop anybody from following him. Sighing as he heard them go off, the blond sped up, becoming a simple blur as he used all of his bloodline enhanced abilities to escape his attackers. "Assholes" Naruto muttered under his breath as he dropped down onto a clearing where he spotted Shikamaru using his clans techniques and 'possessed' a group of sound nins in front of him.

Opting to assist him, Naruto pulled out his bow and started to shoot each of them down before landing in front of the lazy genius. "Sup Shikamaru!" Naruto said cheekily as he pulled out some explosive tags.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow as Naruto placed explosive tags all around the clearing. "I'm being chased by some ninjas and I'm hoping these would at least slow the down" Naruto explained which got SHikamaru to sigh 'More of them' he thought in exasperation as he stared at the direction where his friends came from.

"Shikamaru let's go!" Naruto ordered as the Nara looked at the blond quizzically "Go where?" He said evenly but raised his eyebrows when he saw the chuunin vest the blond was sporting 'so the rumours were true'

"To find Sakura and Ino, they're in a world of hurt if they think that they can stop Sasuke from attacking Gaara and Sasuke is in a world of hurt if he thinks he can beat Gaara" Naruto said as he hopped up and looked expectantly down at Shikamaru. With a sigh the pineapple head jumped up and landed next to Naruto, with a begrudging "Fine" The leaped off and into the direction of where the girls were.

XXXXX

"Sasuke help please!" Ino yelled out as she tried in vain to get Sakura out of the tree where the sand claw firmly held Sakura against. "Sasuke!" Her pleas were unheard thought as the Uchiha ignored her and raced off to attack Gaara only to be stopped short by the blond girl with the battle fan.

"Get back! My fights with him not you!" Sasuke snarled as he pulled out a couple of shuriken from his back and threw them at her, as expected she deflected them using her fan but Sasuke had already charged forward with a fist cocked back.

With a battle cry, the Uchiha landed a solid hit against the girls face where she was knocked back into a tree and away from her little brother Gaara. "AGHH!" The sand kid yelled out as he partially transformed into his 'mother' and attacked Sasuke.

Flinging his sand claws towards the Uchiha who deftly avoided all of them.

"I'll kill you!" Gaara screamed out and raced forward, or raced in civilian standards. The Uchiha doubted whether or not the boy in front of him trained at all in his physical aspects due to his dependence in his sand shields being unbreakable. Charging up a chidori Sasuke leapt forward, ready to strike his opponent but was stopped in place as a sand claw burst out from him and intercepted his attack before he was flung back into a tree. 'Damn it!' The Uchiha swore 'That's twice I've used it, anymore and I'll be drained'

He was then flung and he landed on his back next to Ino. The Yamanaka was now caught in a very tough bind. Sasuke her crush was lying prone next to her, breathing heavily with bruises all over and Sakura was held up against a tree! She felt so useless, so pathetic as she knew nothing else to do.

She was unable to do anything as she stared, shaking all over, as a sand claw was reaching to her.

Shutting her eyes and awaiting the inevitable she silently began to cry as there was so much she wanted to do and here she was so close to death. "Hey!" Ino's eyes snapped open, when she looked up.

A pair of deep cerulean eyes were looking at her, warmth and care emanated from his gaze as he held his arms out in a protective manner. "Girls shouldn't cry, especially pretty ones" Naruto said as Ino stared up at him.

"Ino!" A familiar voice called out, she turned around to see Shikamaru who was looking at her in worry before he switched his attention into gaping at something behind Naruto. Ino shifted her gaze to where Shikamaru was staring at and stared shocked when she saw the same sand claw that was heading to her, now embedded to the other blonds back. "Naruto" She managed out weakly as she saw a brief flash of pain go across the blonds face. "Don't" He managed "Don't worry about my me, I'll be fine" Ino nodded blankly as she stared at Naruto ahead of her in a new light, no longer was he the flunkie of the academy but instead he was something very different.

Naruto grunted when he felt the sand claw was pulled out of his back and receded back to Gaara. Giving off a guttural roar the sand shinobi, possessed by a Bijuu, jumped forward and attempted to slash at Naruto. He missed...HE MISSED?!

Before he could properly respond he felt a kick connect to his face and he was sent flying back. The Leaf shinobi however who saw this were in a daze, 'So fast' was the co operative thought even Sasuke had awoke to see this and he was also shocked at this.

Naruto landed on the ground panting from his exertion 'Did you really have to take that hit, you could have just grabbed her and ran away!' Kyuyuki chastised as she healed the wound on his back.

"Couldn't risk leaving Sasuke and Sakura exposed besides, I looked cool doing that, right?' Naruto let out a chuckle, he imagined he looked like some kind of war hero doing something so selfless like that. 'You're crazy' She snorted before she went and supplied Naruto with a tiny bit of her chakra.

Feeling the effects of the power boost, Naruto internally thanked Kyuyuki before blasting forward, his hands being encased by matter as he tried to strike at Gaara but he was pushed back by a sand claw.

Landing in a crouch Naruto darted forward, using his superior speed to try and land a solid hit on his enemy, but the sand that was surrounding him was too thick for his strikes to hit home. "That sand is pissing me off!" Naruto yelled as he formed a cross seal.

In the field a hundred Narutos poofed into existence, one half began to draw out their bows while others jumped up and prepared a matter fist. The ending results was spectacular.

"Matter Fist Barrage!" All of the Naruto clones slammed their fist down onto the poor Jinchuuriki, creating a crater where he stood while all the clones with their bows out, launched their arrows with explosive tags attached to them. Resulting in an explosion which rocked the landscape around them and Naruto had to be extra careful not to blow up Sasuke and the others.

"Please tell me he's done!" Naruto said panting as he eyed the crater in the forest but found his hopes crushed when out of the smoke came out Gaara, granted he had seen better days but he wasn't out and he was pissed beyond comprehension. 'Shit!'

Naruto prepared another strike but was stopped short by a roar, now normally Naruto wouldn't care, he learned a long time ago how not to see the bad in any situation. In his mind the roar could be meant as a psychological game to try and scare him into surrendering. Not at all, meaning the redhead had unleashed his bijuu and was going to destroy him. But sadly thought, Kyuyuki had warned him about this so Naruto had only one thing to say when he saw Shukaku rising from the crater.

"Damn he's fat!" Evidently that wasn't the best of things to say. Not in the slightest. "What did you say you fat, tiny, pitiful, BAH I'll just crush you! You little pudgy human" Naruto didn't know why but he just couldn't stop the giant sweatdrop that formed behind his head. 'You'd think he could make a decent retort but sadly that not the case' His musings were cut short however when Shukaku slapped him, literally slapped him into a tree.

"How do you like my pimp slap Bitch!" Somehow the insane maniacal laughter lost its usual threat to it instead it was replaced with a self-amused, more perverted chuckle. 'Damn what the hell did the Dark One do to this guy?!' Naruto asked and he could feel Kyuyuki shrug her shoulders.

"I need to even out the playing field" Naruto stated as he rushed through hand signs before slamming his palm on the tree trunk and a brief puff of smoke appeared before Gamabunta was shown, staring at Shukaku with his pipe in his mouth. "Huh?! Naruto why did you summon me!" The toad demanded as Naruto stood atop his head.

"What do you mean why I summoned you, can't you see the damn bijuu standing there!" He ranted as he stomped his foot on the toad's head, now this time it was Shukaku turn to sweatdrop alongside the Konoha genin. 'This just isn't right' He thought before the toad the was idle, sprung forward and pulled out a tanto, bringing it down on his head.

Acting quickly Shukaku grabbed it with his claw before spitting a wind bullet into the toads gut, sending him flying back and toppling another section of the forest. The sand demon smirked, which then turned into a feral grin. Pitiful summon, he thinks he would be able to beat him. Thought he is simply a one tails he was undoubtedly strong, stronger than any tiny summons. The only one who could match his power would be anot- Kyuubi!

Where the frog once stood now rest a gigantic fox with nine tails swishing from behind. It barred it fangs menacingly at Shukaku as it snarled and lunged forward. No this wasn't Kyuubi. HIs little sister was never so aggressive, especially to her kin, especially to him. "Nii-san!" He heard the cry of his little sister on the day the accident happened.

Him, HIM, the motherfucker who tore his brain and used it as a plaything. He could see it in their eyes, the other bijuus never saw him the same, except for his little sister Kyuubi. No, No. "HOW DARE YOU!" Shukaku snarled as he attacked the pseudo Kyuubi and was held briefly in place. HIs mind was in anger pure uncontained anger. How dare they! How dare they use his sweet sisters form against him!

He was so caught in his thoughts that he missed the tiny blond human that he so eloquently bitched slap ran across the head of the fox and had his fist cocked back to strike the redhead brat on his head.

He didn't see it at all.

"MATTER FIST!" The fist connected to the sand boy's head as the connection was severed and Naruto stood victoriously over Gaara. A foxy smile on his face as he chuckled humorlessly.

XXXXXX

Down below everyone was in awe, Shikamaru had never seen such level of power two gigantic beast such as those. Inwardly he was staring at Naruto the most. The knucklehead, the troublesome boy was now no longer the same. He was a chuunin, a powerful one at that and he defeated the sand kid easily with barely any problems, a few where he was slapped and kicked away but he got right back up and continued. He smirked at his friends will.

Ino however was cradling Sakura, whose head was on her lap as she stared at Naruto 'Maybe...' She thought as she compared Sasuke and Naruto together. And they were polar opposites. Sasuke was quite, moody and popular but Naruto was loud, Happy-go lucky and a loser but a powerful loser who understands better than to simply think for himself.

Sasuke however, no, he was staring at Naruto with eyes that screamed awe and malice. He was impressed, very much so, at his comrades abilities and he would enjoy when he would beat him up and stand atop as the winner because he was an Uchiha, an elite ninja who will always stand atop and it won't just be because he was an Uchiha. It would be because that was the circle of life. The Sharingan will always be on top and it will always be the better.

"Naruto...I will beat you"

**I feel ashamed for putting this up, its drawn out too quickly and there wasn't much plot...I had so many ideas that clashed with this arc so much that I just couldn't do it. so they'll be put after this but still right now I just can't deal with the Naruto vs Gaara battle, it was just so...awkward writing it, I just don't know why?!**


	14. Chapter 14

Orochimaru was not having a good day, no it was the worst day he had ever had in his entire life. For starters somehow, the leaf village had discovered about his invasion and nearly all of the shinobi in the arena had broken out of the genjutsu and began repelling the combined forces of Sand and Sound.

Not only that but his former teammate, Jiraiya had disguised himself as one of the roof tiles and he alongside his former sensei had defeated the two former Hokages using some sort of seal that Orochimaru realised contain some of the Kyuubi's chakra. Once the seals connected with the dead kages, their bodies corroded before they vanished into thin air.

Orochimaru cursed the leaf village under his breath. Orochimaru knew he could take care of the Gama sennin alone, he was always better than him anyways, he even knew he could take on his sensei, whatever many might say, he was past his prime but both of them at the same time and there was one word to explain it all. "He's Fuck" Sukon said and that caused many of the sound four to get weary, they may not exactly like Orochimaru but if he was taken down then they would be easily brought into Konoha T&I and would later be executed.

Some were even sweating at being put into one of Konoha's interrogation rooms especially with the rumor of one of Orochimaru's apprentices being a member of the interrogators.

"Orochimaru I made a grave mistake letting you roam free but no more! I will put an end to you!" Sarutobi declared as he marched forward with Jiraiya by his side. "Give it up Orochi! You're not going anywhere!" The white-haired man stated before he leaped forward, meeting the snake man head on before he was sent back and into a tree. "Hah! My, my Jiraiya have you gotten overconfident in your abilities?" The snake sannin asked sarcastically as he held out his Kusanagi blade.

Jiraiya however raised his head off the bark of the tree and grinned at him. "No, but i just took away all of yours!" He said as he pointed to a part of Orochimaru's arms. When the snake glanced down at it, he saw that the same seal that they had used on the former hokages was placed on the hand he used to smack Jiraiya away. His eyes widened when he felt the deadly youki being pumped into his arms before he could stop it and he cried out in pain as they burned his arms tenketsu points.

His arms took on the color of a dull grey before he felt his arm fall limply by his side. "What did you do to me?!" He cried out in agonising pain.

"That seal held enough of the kyuubi's chakra to shut down a veterans shinobi's entire tenketsu points, your arm isn't ever coming back Orochimaru!" Jiraiya stated causing the snake man to yell out in anger before he raced forward. "I'll kill you!"

As Orochimaru poised his blade to strike Jiraiya he was stopped when a pole came out and slammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of him as he doubled back in pain before he felt a hand gripped his other hand. "How far you have fallen Orochimaru" The aged old hokage stated as he slapped the seal onto the hand causing the dangerous youki to enter Orochimaru's arm and destroy his tenketsu. "AGH!" Before Orochimaru could say anything else he was punched in the face by Jiraiya and the snake sannin found himself on the ground in a beaten and battered mess.

However before either of the two leaf ninjas could do anything, the sound four dropped in from behind and took hold of the snake as Kidomaru sent a web, trapping the Hokage and Sannin against a tree before they fled the area with Tayuya dropping a genjutsu on the ANBU who were idly watching from the sidelines.

Both student and master bristled as the wayward snake escaped their grasps again. "Slimy snake" Jiraiya muttered as he stared at the retreating form of his once teammate. "Yes, he is Jiraiya" Sarutobi agreed before turning to the battles that were scattered around the leaf village. He sighed wearily to himself "Come now Jiraiya, we have business to attend to" Jiraiya nodded in affirmative before the two of them disappeared.

XXXXXXX

After a heart to heart with Gaara about the Will of Fire and finding strength in the people around them, Gaara and his siblings promptly left him with the Leaf ninja who were looking at Naruto with a gobsmacked expression. "What?" He asked innocently as he stared at them, and smiled when he heard the indignant splutters from Shikamaru.

Soon afterwards the genin returned back to Konoha, while Naruto hauled an unconscious Sasuke, they later found out that the Leaf suffered very little casualties and most would be thanks to the Fangs. "The Fangs?" Naruto asked, nearly laughing as he stared at the ninja who told them that. Indeed it was, it was mostly due to the fact that a pseudo Nine-tailed fox appeared on the outskirts of Konoha, large enough for one of the sound ninjas to see before he so welcomingly dropped the title on them.

Naruto ,then, was needed to discuss several of the villages improved defences ,alongside other Jounin and Chuunin, and managing the repair effort alongside Team Uzumaki, Naruto's shadow clones were put into perfect use during the week long reconstruction as he and Daichi took to helping the workers building houses and repairing damage while Takao helped out down in the sewers and planning.

Yakumo...well, she was being Yakumo.

"Sensei! Put your back into it!" Yakumo said cheerily as she sat underneath an umbrella and designated herself as 'Sideline support'. She watched as her sensei and Daichi were mumbling under their breath about 'Lazy girls' and 'No good sun' making her smirk.

However she couldn't stop a small blush creeping up her cheeks when she saw the sweat drenched shirts of both her sensei and teammate, capitalising on all of their muscles that adorned their body.

"Hey Yakumo, are you alright?" Daichi asked, worried for his teammate as her face grew beet red when he placed a hand on her forehead, noses just a pinch from touching. Instead of responding she just shook her head and push Daichi away, pointing to the wood work that needed to be done. Daichi raised an eyebrow at her before nodding his head and went to do his job while Naruto simply stared at the two of them "Strange the same thing happened between me and Kyuyuki" Naruto wondered out loud, unaware that Jiraiya was behind him, snorting in amusement at the cluelessness of his student.

"Hey Naruto" The sennin said casually as he leaned up against a wall, well, half a wall. The said chuunin, turned around to look at the man blankly before he picked up a hammer and tossed it to the old man. "Be useful and help out a little" Naruto spoke dryly before he went back to picking up some 2X4.

The sennin snorted, amused, before he dropped the hammer and stared at his student. "You know your students are pretty good, the merciless fangs? Barely in the job for a year and already got a title" The toad sage nodded rather approvingly, as if he had been the one who trained them. The blond however stared at Daichi and Yakumo with pride in his eyes and a little bit of irony at the title part.

"Of course, who do you think taught them? As the future Hokage I gotta make sure my students are just as famous as me!" The blonde spoke proudly as he stared at his sensei, daring him to make a witty retort. The aged old ninja simply rolled his eyes before he tossed a scroll to the chuunin. "What's this?" Naruto asked as he stared at the scroll, as if a barrage of feminine fury was about to be launched from it.

"It's a mission scroll. You and your team are coming with me to go pick up somebody important, my old teammate, Tsunade-hime" The sage said and eyed his students reaction. The blond nodded "After today he wants to make sure that all of his successors are here if he ever kicks the bucket, eh?" The blond said, which earned a good-hearted laugh from Jiraiya. "Good detective work kid!" The man praised sarcastically before he poofed away.

The chuunin rolled his eyes before he jogged up to his two students "Hey you guys get ready we're gonna be heading out on a mission, get prepared for at least a week long trip, got it?" Naruto asked as he eyed his students, and grew pleased when they said out their affirmatives before Yakumo went off to tell Takao.

Happy everything was going fine, Naruto made another batch of clones to help out before the two remaining members of Team Uzumaki disappeared.

XXXXXXX

"You know you could bring Zoza with you, right?" Kyuyuki said dryly as she ran her hands through the fox's fur, who seemed to be enjoying it greatly. "No can do, plus I doubt an SS-ranked shinobi like Orochimaru is gonna appear there, so I don't particularly need his talents." Naruto replied as he hooked his bow to his back and sealed his shuriken and kunai in seals on his wrist before putting on his chuunin vest, which he had changed the color to black with an orange whirlpool on the back and shoulders.

Kyuyuki huffed before she spoke again quietly "I'd just feel better if you let me come with you in the seal" Naruto looked at the girl and his eyes softened, really who could ever see her as a great and mighty Nine-tailed fox?

"Don't worry Kyuyuki I'll be fine, plus you know how I feel about you being in the seal, one day I'll master Fuuinjutsu and mess with the seal a little bit so that you don't need to be stuck in there all the time" The redhead nodded her head before she stood up and stared at him, her eyes having a tint of longing in them "Just stay safe okay?" The girl said as she straightened out his vest.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Before he or she could stop, Naruto had planted a kiss on her cheek before he left the apartment, which was surprisingly left alone during the invasion, all in the blink of an eye.

The great and all mighty Kyuubi stared at the door, thunderstruck as her face grew beet red. All the while ignoring the snickers from Zoza and on the outside the same was happening with a white-haired man, only in a more perverted nature.

XXXXXXXX

"AHH SENSEI!" Was the indignant shout of three students as they were bombarded with arrows from several different Naruto clones in the forest. While that was happening, the said sensei of students was walking by the side of Jiraiya, grinning as he did. "You guys need to increase your reaction time and this will help you immensely!" He replied to their protests as he looked over his shoulders to see his students.

They were fine, just some bruises here and there and the occasional arrow jutting out. If looks could kill, Naruto would be buried under the shinigami's throne, being eaten alive by skeletons and tortured for eternity, and that was from the looks of his male students, Yakumo's feminine fury increased his punishment a hundredfold!

"This is child abuse or something!" Daichi cried out. "The moment you put on those headbands, you were no longer children but full grown adults with responsibilities." Jiraiya said sagely as he spared an amused glance to his own student. In return he gave Jiraiya a look with a gleam in his eyes that nearly all sensei's had when training their batch of genin.

"You are enjoying this way too much" Jiraiya muttered and a cheeky grin wormed its way into Naruto's face when he heard that. "Don't tell me you've never done the same thing" The chuunin countered which got a hearty laugh from the white-haired man as he recalled all the things he did with his students. But he was inadvertently drawn back into a memory when Mikoto would pound him a new hell if he went to do research while teaching them.

"Good kid, now pick up the pace" The blonde happily obliged, while the genins continued to grumble to themselves as they nursed their wounds only to have to dodge more arrows as they continued to plow down on them.

While the two higher rank ninjas simply ignored their wails of terror, Jiraiya concentrating on what exactly to say to his old teammate and Naruto thinking about the political front. Many of the civilian council and lower clans were expressing their worries about him going further through the ranks and were weighing Sarutobi down with political business and the added paperwork to lessen his resolve against their arguments.

They were also demanding the Uchiha be promoted to Chuunin since 'the demon brat' could be promoted through effective use of his capabilities than the Uchiha should receive the same treatment, considering he had the right state in mind to pursue the sand jinchuuriki and defeat him, thereby lessening the damage caused by the invasion, he should at least be brought up to Chuunin.

Really, Naruto just wanted to run up there and tell them all to stuff it where the sun doesn't shine but he didn't really have the political savvy to be capable of doing that and if he did it, he could be trial for gross treason. So really, he just had to put some faith into the Hokage to put everyone in their place but by GOD he just wanted to ram his fist into each and every one of them.

A part of him wanted to join ANBU so that he would as far as possible from their nonsensical babling. But still, he couldn't help but feel that something big was going to happen.

'I bet its got something to do with the Uchiha' He thought as he sped his pace alongside Jiraiya.

**Hey you guys, very very late update I apologise but I've been really busy! I've been thinking about adding one of the Naruto movies into the story and if I had to pick one I would definitely choose Ninja clash in the land of snow, but I honestly don't know which so if you guys have a naruto movie you want in, tell me! **

**Other news, I've been thinking up other ideas of stories, one of these stories is , Kami's Knights: The Magic adventure. Its about both Naruto and Sasuke becoming Kamis knights and then later dropped into Earthland to...well fix stuff and make everything all right, I plan on making this a series, Firt being Faity tail, second being HOTD, maybe, third being AVATAR:TLOA and back to Naruto, tell me your thoughts about it, I would really like to hear it!**


End file.
